Death Note: A world ruled by numbers
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: A's life is nothing but simple. The successor to the name 'L', best friend to a murder, lover to the greatest detective in the world. A is no mere girl, her past shrouded in blood and her future ruled by chaos. Choices that will change her very reality.
1. Chapter 1: 'A' is for 'Friend'

Summary: This is a story before the fight between Kira and L, before 'The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases', This is a story about a child at Wammy's House who started out with nothing and gained everything. This is a story about A and how she influenced everyone around her and changed their lives forever.

_This is the first fan-fiction that I have ever written and hope that it is enough for those Death Note fans out there._

_This is something that I have copied and pasted to this website from 'Quizilla'. A friend told me to do so, so I am. Any kind of feed back (either good or bad) is welcome._

**'A' is for 'Friend' - **

A - The first letter in the alphabet, the first noun that is pronounced, the primary letter, a cursed letter.  
A letter I must bare with pride.  
But what pride can the letter 'A' give me? It's just a letter; not a name that defines who I am, not a word that sums me up. Letters are just like numbers; there just a brand, used to catalogue animals, plants and humans. I am not a person, but a letter, the letter 'A'. "A stands for 'Amie' which is French for 'friend'. Are you my friend?" I nod my head. Friend: does being friends with him mean anything? Does being friends with B guarantee me anything? Does 'A' really stand for 'friend'? 'A' is before 'B' so I should be his rival, someone in the way. Can I really be friends with B?

13 years ago my family was murdered. 1, 2, 4 flies in the spiders wed, caught in its trap. 1, 2, 3 people living in a house just outside the city walls. 1, 2, 3 heads roll on the chequered marble floor. 1, 2, 3 knives come flying at me. 1, 2 hands reach for me. 1, 2 legs run with me. 1 man destroys my life. And one man rebuilds it again. "My name, what's my name?" I keep calling to him. My name, I can't remember my name. All I see are numbers.

I sit at a table, pencil in one hand, and rubber in the other. A university mathematical exam is laid out in front of me. The formulas I had been forced to learn were worthless to me now. They got the answer alright, but they took too long to use. I whizzed through the exam in half an hour when I was told it would take me two hours to complete. But the examiners were wrong: I didn't need two hours. I stood up during the examination with a room full of students, the sound of my chair scraping on the floor as I pick up my exam paper and placing it on the examiners desk. "I'm done." I say before walking out. I know what Watari will say when he sees me enter the foyer, his pattern was always the same: predictable. There was a very high probability that he would ask why I was out so early, then lecture me on how rude it was to leave during an examination, during anything at all. It was a very reliable pattern. If I had to put it percentage wise, it would be a very high 97.33% that he would tell me off. The other 2.67% was a combination of other facts: he would remain silent; he would force me to apologies to the examiners and resit the exam, or worse: he would call L. But L was just a voice; I'm not scared of a voice. No one at Wammy's House does, except for Watari. I know why he must call L; he reports on how we're going. But every time he calls to report on me, I feel like I'm getting in trouble. "You're done already?" Watari says as I turn the corner. "That was very quick."  
"It was easy. Why can't they make them any harder?"  
"Not everyone is like you, Amie. They can't work things out as quickly as you do."  
"I know that." I mumble, shuffling my feet. "I just find it useless when every things the same, nothing different."  
"Well then, if numbers are such a bore, do something else. Like art!" I look up at Watari. His voice had changed from its old gruffness to that of a young boy. I hear the sound of shuffling feet as a boy walks out from behind Watari. "Yo." He says, his voice cracking at the word. He coughs into his fist before smiling at me. "Sorry, I seem to have caught a cold."  
"Then stay away from me, I don't want to get sick."  
"So what about art then? You ever thought about art?" I look to Watari then back to the boy. Who was this kid? "I work with numbers and art has no numbers."  
"Really? But I thought it did. You have to use measuring equipment to get the landscape correct, not to mention calculating the right amount of paint to create an equal blend of paint and texture. You play sport?"  
"Sport? You mean games like basketball and hockey?"  
"Yeah, that kinda sport." I turn to Watari, his face searching mine as well, looking for my next move. This kid has a very unusual pattern, almost undetectable, but I could see it. He would ask a question then give a response to my answer before changing topic to put me off balance. As if searching for mistakes. "Listen, I don't need to explain myself to anyone. Especially you." I say pointing to Watari. He looks at me, stunned as the boys eyes widen in surprise. "I see what you're doing now; I see why you're so calm. Your testing me, you're searching for a fault." I turn an accusing look at the boy. "You're a kid from Wammy's House, right?" He nods his head. "You work on creating profiles and personality traits for criminals on the run, correct?" He nods his head again. "And you're searching me for any flaw so that I can be cast aside. That's why your here. Watari, how could you!"  
"Who said we would cast you aside?" I look at him, his expression relaxing. "What's your name?"  
"A"  
"No, I mean your real name." I look away. "I don't remember." I reply. "Anyway, what's yours?"  
"Me? Well, I guess you could say I'm L." I spin around, his mouth curved into a grin as he holds out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, A." I nod my head, stunned, as we shake hands. It was cold but firm, even though he looked so fragile. "Likewise."

Wammy's House was a buzz of excitement when I, L and Watari returned. Everyone had questions for L: how many cases had he solved? What case was he on now? How does it feel to be a famous detective? Only B and I had no questions for L, and neither did C: who liked to be called 'Clover'. Clover tugged at my arm and pulled me away from the crowd. She led me to our room, away from all of the commotion down stairs. I sit down on my bed s she paces the room, an indication that she was thinking about a new song to compose. "Why did you arrive with L?" She finally asks. "Are you in trouble or something?"  
"No, nothings wrong, I think."  
"So, what, you just bump into him when you left the examination room?"  
"He was waiting with Watari."  
"He seems creepy."  
"He is creepy." I lie down and sigh. I'm too young to worry about my future. I'm only 7, it's been two years since Watari took me in and created Wammy's House; a home for the gifted. Numbers came easily to me, music for Clover and B loved to create intricate puzzles that confuse everyone. But I've never tried one of his puzzles so I don't know how I'll go with solving one. L was creepy, but he was still human, and humans can be analysed, just like numbers.

B knocked on my bedroom door before entering. I was alone, Clover having left to show off her new masterpiece. B was the first person to approach me when I first arrived, called me his 'friend'. I was B's rival, I was in his way. He sat down, at the edged of my bed, as I sat up. "L's arrival is kicking up quiet a fuss downstairs, you know." I shrug. "L is just another person, another human being. And like all humans, he's predictable." I lay down again. B was older than be by a year, yet Watari found me first, otherwise he would of been A and I B. But it still wouldn't have changed the fact that I was his rival, I was a threat. In order to become L's successor, I would have to be eliminated. Subtract the weak from the strong to get your winner. Life was nothing more than a bunch of numbers.


	2. Chapter 2: 'B' is for 'Birthday'

Summary: A thinks of birthdays as a waste of time, yet everyone around her does not. When A is confronted by L about her families killer, she feels motivated to avenge the death of her parents. But could this also be the beginning of a young love?

_I'm not gonna write much for this one. In total, I'm posting 5 chapters for this story today. I'm currnetly writing the 6th right now. Doing yr12 so it might not be done as quickly as I hoped._

_Same as before, any kind of feed back is welcome._

**'B' is for 'Birthday' -**

10 years ago was the last time I celebrated my birthday.  
It was just a number, it didn't really signify anything.  
Why do people get excited at birthdays?  
Is it because of all the presents? Is it because they want to get older? Do humans really need to celebrate such a worthless day? A birthday is nothing more than a date; the date you emerged from the womb as a human, a complete form. But this isn't the day you started to exist. Far from it. The day you started to exist is about 9 months before your birthday. The day your parents first conceived you. So why waste all of your time on a day where you did exist?

I'm looking outside the window, watching some of the kids playing dodge ball. It's my birthday, but it feels like any other day; worthless. I told everyone that I don't wish to celebrate my birthday, that there was no point. They gave up with out a fight.  
I must be getting good.

Watari told me that L would be staying at the house for a few days. He has no case right now and needs somewhere to relax, to be a kid again. L is exactly 3 years older than me, both of us sharing the same birthday. But it's not my birthday then, its L's and about 17,248,459 other people too. The only way for it to be my own is if you break it down into hours, minutes, seconds and milliseconds. So, my birthday would be 23 hours, 17 minutes, 33 seconds and 15milliseconds. That is my exact birthday, not a day and month. This is.

I was told by Watari that my parents were witnesses to a horrific crime from two serial killers. It was Watari's job to take them, along with me, to a safe location so that no harm would befall us. The plan failed, horribly.  
If it wasn't for Watari being nearby, grabbing me and taking me to safety, I would be dead. I owe him my life.  
Nothing else.

I see B run towards me, excitement etched on his face. "You'll never guess what's happening, Amie!" I look behind him. He's right: I can't guess because I can't see what's so exciting. "What do you mean?"  
"They found him! L found him." B grabs my hand and drags me to a room with a large TV. A man is being lead to a car, the reporter saying he was sentenced to life in prison aftermassacring10 families. I shake my head as she continues to say that L had caught him. B looked at me excitedly as I turn away. There was no way that man killed my family. He's still out there, and I'll be the one to find him.

A knock on the door startles me out of my sleep. Getting up, I open the door to see L standing in front of me. "Oh. Hi." I say. He looks at me for a while before averting his gaze and shuffling his feet. "I wanted to tell you that I'm looking for the killer, the one who killed your family." I step back. If he found the guy before me, if he was searching, then what was the point of me starting my own search? "I was thinking about it, but there's no point now."  
"Oh? And whys that?"  
"There's a 99.98% chance that you'll find him before me."  
"99.98% chance? That's not very high in your favour."  
"No, it isn't. But it's even lower for you actually catching him."  
"How so?"  
"Do you want me to get technical?" He nods his head. I sigh, walk inside and sit on my bed, L sitting on the seat he pulled out from the desk. "There is a 2.47% chance that you'll catch him, a small 0.31% for me. With you having already caught him is 0.22% while he being dead is 21.99%. It's a high 75.01% that he's still out there. Well, that's how I've calculated it anyway." He nods his head. "So what are our chances if we work together?" I think for a moment before answering. "It rises to 50% chance in finding him, dead and already caught remaining the same, but the chance of him getting away is reduced dramatically to a mere 37.79%."  
"That's some fast calculations." I smile. "If your offer still stands, I would like to work with you. I want to see the man who killed my family." He nods his head. "It does, and I'm glad to have you on board. I'll talk to Watari about details." We stand and shake hands, like we had just finished some very important meeting. "Hopefully everything will be sorted out tonight and you'll be informed right away." He smiles before leaving the room. I look down at the hand he shook, the feeling of his cold, firm grip still lingered on my skin.

Clover and B were still excited about the surprise party. I was less than amused. A few people dared to get me a present, all of which were made by them: a painting of a beautiful summer sunset, a poem about love and betrayal, and a song that Clover composed to expresses our friendship. All of them were wonderful gifts, all of which I thanked for, but it still meant nothing to me. Watari got me a scientific calculator, to make me standout less when doing the exams. Every gift was thoughtful, everyone was carefully considered. It was then B's turn. "I saw this and knew, straight away, that this was the present for you." It was wrapped in newspaper, a square, flat shape giving the impression of a book. I sigh and rip off the wrapping. It was a child's book on adding, subtracting, dividing and multiplying up to 12. It was a simple, elegant, but worthless. It made my blood boil. I look up, straight into his smiling face. This was what he was looking for. If anyone else had brought me this, they would be cowering in dear. I would have yelled at them, asking if they thought this low of me. I take numbers seriously. But B, B was another story.  
I couldn't yell at him, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't do it. He must have known this fact too, if he was bold enough to buy me this. I didn't need to say a thing: he knew how I felt about his gift.  
I turn it over in my hands and read the back. 'Learn to count in a simple way with the help of Ms. Mary Mac.' It then said 'For ages 3 and up.' I was not 3, I was 8. He must not think very highly of me. He pats me on the back, still smiling, before walking off, everyone soon following. Except for Clover, who stood beside me, holding the book with an angry expression on her face. She was shaking her head. "That boy needs to be more considerate of others. He does this to everyone. You should have yelled at him." I knew I should of but I just couldn't. He did this for a reason, everything he does is for a reason. It's just a puzzle to him that everyone else must solve.

It was late when the sound of footsteps echoed outside my bedroom door. Clover was fast asleep on the other side of the room, the clock in bright red numbers blinking the time 23:17. The presents I received earlier that day were placed neatly in a pile at the end of my bed. The book B gave me was dumped on the floor, placed there by Clover. It was open to a page with the 5 times tables open, the bright letters glowing in the moonlight. I hear someone open the door and pause, before walking forward. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I hear the sound of paper being folded and placed on the desk with something lying on top of it. I then feel a hand brush away a lock of my hair, toughing my face gently, before leaving the room. When I hear the door close, I open my eyes, my cheek tingly from the sensation. A red rose is laid on my desk as I pick up the note. "Happy birthday A. I look forward to working with you in the near future. L." I hold the rose to my nose.  
It smells like cinnamon.  
"Happy birthday too, L."


	3. Chapter 3: 'C' is for 'Secrets'

Summary: A is slowly growing up and her feelings towards others are getting deeper and more complicated. Finding herself in situations that hurt not only herself but others is something she must over come.

_Heh heh... well, I wanted people from 'Quizilla' to send me what they think A, B, C and L should look like but, now that I think about it, I always knew. But, if you guys want to send in any suggestions, feel free to do so. Just send me a picture or a detailed description of what each one looks like in your eyes to this e-mail addresses (). But only if you want to ._

**'C' is for 'Secrets' - **

I always told myself not to get emotionally attached to someone or something. But that night, the day I turned eight, something changed inside of me.  
I didn't know at first, it was so sudden and it was something alien. There were times when I was quiet upset, angry, annoyed. This happened a lot when I was nine, after all, L did leave without letting me know about the case we were supposed to share. But I always had something to calm myself down. A precious box with items I held close to my heart. The red rose he gave me late at night was one of them, a plastic rose that smelt of cinnamon. It made me feel better, holding it close to my heart, smelling it's unusual smell that reminded me so much of L.

I was outside, anger rising in me like a bubbling cauldron after hearing about a case L had just completed. It wasn't fair: I had to wait for news about our case, one that has lasted for so long. I kick a pebble, it skids across the footpath as I hear laughter. I walk inside and head for the music room. I know it's never empty, but I go there anyway. Clover's inside. She was sitting at a keyboard, playing a tune she had just come up with when I stormed in. She sat upright, looking at me with concern and annoyance in her eyes. Everyone knew she liked to be alone when she was composing songs. I look up then away as I storm to a corner of the room.  
I hear a sigh.  
"Amie, can you please leave?" I hear Clover say. I turn my back to her as I sit down. "Amie, please go." I remain still. I hear the sound of footsteps drawing close to me as a hand pulls me back. "Amie, get out."  
"No!" I yell, slapping her hand away. I get up as we glare at each other. "Why do I have to go? It's not like this is your bedroom."  
"Real mature Amie. Now go, I don't have time for this."  
"Time? What do you do? Honestly Clover, your useless compared to the rest of us here. There's no room for someone like you."  
"Amie, you're going too far."  
"Too far? Look at you Clover! All you do is play music, how can that help you to become L's successor? It's useless, you're useless."  
"This house is for gifted children, like me and you. You just can't say I don't belong here due to one silly fact."  
"Silly? Do you think anyone has any need in the world for a girl who can only play music? Get real! This house was designed to find L's successor, not wannabe kids. Grow up Clover, become something useful. After all, you're just a reject like the rest of them." She sighs and walks off, leaving me with the guilt that I deserved.

My father, from what I can remember of him, was not a musician but a critic on music. I remember waking up early in the morning to hear music ringing in my ears, the sound echoing throughout the quiet house. I always woke up to this sound, no matter what day it was. My mum was a chef in a famous restaurant on the bank of a river. She always experimented with us, breakfast and dinner were always something new. I remember clearly a certain day. I woke up, the sound of classical music playing as I climb into bed with my mum. I snuggle up to her as she laughs and holds me close. Her laugh rings out like a metallic ball, swift but strong. You could say it reminded me of a Sunday church bell. She whispers something into my ear, something soothing that makes me laugh. Dad walks into the room and joins us, both of them squishing me. I was happy.

I knock on the door, looking around to make sure no one was near. The sensation in the pit of my stomach wasn't going away, it was growing. The door opens to revel B, standing there a little puzzled. It was usually B who came to see me at my room, not the other way around. This would make it the third time I've been here. He steps aside, no words needed, as I enter the room. B didn't share a room with anyone; he found being alone very comfortable. I sit on a chair as he slumps down on his bed. The walls of his room are littered with puzzles he has completed. All of them look amazing and hard, none of them are his own. We sit in silence for a while before I slump down on the bed next to him. "I had a fight with Clover." I say. "I said some things that really hurt her, things I shouldn't of said." I lay down as he lays down next to me. The roof is the only space that is bare. "Why did you have a fight?" He asks. I fell my eyes water. "Because I was angry."  
"Angry at who?"  
"L." I fell him shift a little as I feel my cheeks heat up. It was wrong of me to be mad at L, I had no real reason. Was I angry at him because I was angry with myself? B sits up and looks down at me. His eyes are always a mystery to me, like he's hiding something.  
Like a secret.  
I reach a hand up to touch his face but he moves away. I quickly snatch my hand back and hold it close to my chest. "You should go apologize to her." He says. "Otherwise, things will only get worse."  
"I know that I should, but I don't know what to day." I roll over to see a rose bush outside the window. How should I apologize to Clover? How could I say 'I'm sorry' without hurting her again? What would L do in my situation?  
I get up and open up the window. Looking around I find a pair of scissors and cut away a few of the roses. "I'll give her this!" I say, beaming at B. He shrugged and turned to his desk, obviously interested in something else. I feel hurt as I look at what he's doing. He's writing a note to Clover. "I want you to give this to her." He says, holding it out to me. "Will you do that?" I nod my head and fold the note up. I smell the roses in my hand before wrinkling up my nose. I smell the bush next to me with the same reaction.  
The roses smell wrong.

Clover wasn't in our room, nor was she in the music room. She wasn't outside nor was she watching TV.  
Clover had disappeared.  
Maybe she took what I said to heart, maybe she decided to run away. My heart leapt at the idea, not in joy but in fear. I don't want Clover to leave. I want to tell her I'm sorry, that I didn't mean what I said. I want her to know I didn't mean it, to know that she is needed, wanted, that this is her home. I want her to know that this is a home for the gifted, and also for the lost. I want to tell her that I'm lost, and she's gifted.  
I want to tell her that I was wrong.

There was one place I hadn't checked yet; the basemen. But no one went down there. At night, you could hear a noise coming from down there while during the day all that came was a foul smell. I stand outside the door, a soft sobbing echoing underneath. I take in a deep breath. I can do this. There's nothing to be scared of, its just a door. I open to door to see a gloomy darkness engulfing stairs that led down. I search for a light switch but found none. I take in another deep breath as I slowly descend into the darkness.  
"Clover?" I yell, hoping she was down here. "Clover?" The sobbing stops. I hear the shuffle of feet as Clover walks into the light. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks streaked with fresh tears. She looks at me angrily. "I see you found my hiding spot." She says bluntly. She's holding her hands close to her chest, like she's hiding something from me. "Here." I say as I hold out the small bunch of roses. "These are for you." She takes them reluctantly, her face softening. "I'm sorry." I hand her B's letter before leaving her alone. I don't close the door, I go straight to my room and pull out the rose. The cinnamon smell still lingers, the feeling of his warm touch bringing heat to my cheeks.  
Why does everyone seem to be hiding something from me?


	4. Chapter 4: 'D' is for 'Danger'

Summary: A is confronted with members from her past, her random thoughts that frighten B and the suicide of a child from Wammy's House. The mystery of her parents death and the reason why she seems to be so traumatized is slowly unfolding.

_I just had a strange thought while I was transferring this chapter over: I am planing to use the whole alphabet for this story (so 26 chapters) but what if I want to go over? What do I use then? I asked a friend about this and she said to continue naming the chapters like I have been. But then what about the letter part? Hmmm... gonna have to jump that hurdle when I get to it, I guess._

**'D' is for 'Danger' - **

I was always afraid that being at Wammy's House would end up being the biggest mistake of my life. I was afraid that me being there would end up getting everyone killed. Because he was still free.  
I would try to distract myself from these thoughts but they kept clinging to me like everlasting rain in a desert: I had no where to hide and soon it would weigh me down.  
I don't want to be a burden.  
They decided to give him a name: 'The Dark Star'. I hated it.

It wasn't long before I got a letter from my past life. I was 10 at the time and it turned out some friends of my parents had tracked me down through the university scores I presented. By then I didn't really do many exams. They bored me to much. They wished to take me out to lunch, to make sure I was alright. I was asked to come by their daughter who was the same age as me. I agreed.  
The Clarkson's knew my parents since they were in high school, they said they where a jolly pair. "Really?" I said. "All I saw were their heads." By then I was trying to forget my past life. I was such an idiot.

I sat down next to Rachel, their daughter, as they asked me questions about Wammy's house. "Can you tell us about Wammy's House?" Mrs. Clarkson asked. "It's a home for gifted children, to nurture these gifts. It's also a home for orphans."  
"Does everyone have the same talents?" Mr. Clarkson asked. "No, they don't. I share a room with someone who is good with music. Another person is good with puzzles. It varies, depending on the person."  
"So, what about you?" Rachel asked. "I work with numbers." The questions continued to increase as one by one I answered them all. Now it was my turn to ask a question. "Do you know my name?" I asked. Mrs. Clarkson stops tending to the pasta sauce, Mr. Clarkson looked up from his mug to meet my eyes. Rachel looks at her parents then back at me. "What do you mean?" Mr. Clarkson asked. "I don't remember my name. Do you know it?"

At times I feel like memories of my past aren't real, that I made them up. I always wonder of I even had a family to begin with, I have no evidence to prove I did. But then I think "If I had no family, then how did I get here?" and I begin to believe again. I just run myself in circles. There is nothing to hold me back, only myself.

I remember crying, once, in my fathers lap. He was stroking my head, keeping me close and protected. "Do you want to talk about it now?" I look up at him, my chest hurting as I shake my head. He sighs and holds me again. My mother then walks in, makeup smeared as she rushes towards me. "Oh my god, are you alright sweetie?" I shake my head. I want to form words by I can't. I can't tell them what I saw. It was horrible, something unimaginable and indescribable. The laughter echoes though my head as I scream. It won't go away, it won't... "Leave me alone!"

I'm standing in front of Roger, Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson standing next to me as they yell accusingly at him. "What have you done to her?" Mr. Clarkson yells. "We have been teaching her."  
"Teaching her what? To forget?"  
"No, we don't-"  
"Then how come she doesn't remember her name?"  
"Because she doesn't want to." They look at me, as I shrug. "Is a name really that important?"  
Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson soon left after that. They wanted to take me away but, by law, it was Watari who was my legal guardian. They can't do anything t me.

I sit in B's room, hand up as I look at the roof. B is sitting at his desk, trying to solve some maths problems that everyone was given. I finished mine the moment I got them, Struggling he goes. He throws the pen down in frustration and leans back. "I give up!" I laugh as I lay down on the bed, hand still up. "Hey B, what would it be like if I had purple blood?" I hear the 'clink' of a cup land on the desk as I twist my hand from side to side. "Purple blood?" He says. "Where'd you get that from?"  
"Dunno. What about white thought? What if my blood was white?"  
"White blood? That's not possible."  
"Or maybe green. I could be a plant!" I feel a hand pat my head as he stands next to me. I look into his wide eyes, a glint of red shining in the sunlight. "Amie, when you don't think of numbers, your really scary. You know that, right?" I smile and laugh. He was right: when I don't think of numbers, I'm even scarier than B.

I learn things the hard way.  
I learnt that touching a hit kettle with cause me pain.  
That the thorn of a rose is sharp and will cut me.  
That standing in the pouring rain while waiting for someone will make me sick.  
That poison can kill.  
F, one of us here, ate a packet of rat poison and died. He was rushed to hospital to get his stomach pumped out but the poison was already in his blood system. He was told he wasn't going to last long. I was with him at the hospital when he woke up. He repeated 'Failure, failure, failure' over and over again. It drove me crazy.

He didn't last the night.

Rat poison.  
Who would of thought?

It's dangerous here.  
Everywhere is dangerous. I can't hide anywhere, no mater how hard I try. I can't run or hide. Why can't I hide?

Clover rested a hand on my forehead before sighing. There was a raging storm outside, the rain pelting down like hail. The drumming of thunder sets a war like rhythm as the lightening shots out of the sky like bullets. It looks like a war is being waged in the sky, a war between lightening and thunder. I wonder who is winning. Clover splashes water on my face as an ice pack warped in a towel is used as a pillow for my head. "You need to take better care of yourself." She says as a thermometer is placed in my mouth. "You can't expect to stand out in a storm like that without getting sick." A little 'beep' could be heard as she removes the thermometer. "39˚C, just great. You really need to take better care of yourself."  
"I was waiting for someone."  
"Waiting? For who?"  
"He said he would tell me. I was hoping her would come today." She sighs as I begin to shiver. "Who in their right mind would go anywhere where there's a storm like this going on?" I smile as I look at the ceiling. All the roofs in this house are the same, only the walls are different. F was dead because he swallowed rat poison, why? He wasn't like B or myself, there was no competition, and he wasn't a successor. So why did he kill himself?  
Pressure? But form where?  
Anger? But he was kind and gentle. And shy.  
Could it be from rejection? But that didn't sound like him at all.  
Was he depressed? Depressed about what?  
F was a walking mystery, but now is a dead one. I can't think of any reason why he would kill himself.  
F wasn't like that.  
B had that glint in his eye: blood red.  
Why does 'F' mean 'failure'?


	5. Chapter 5: 'E' is for 'Reverse'

Summary: A wishes to turn back time, to change what has happened in the past to prevent the future. C is celebrating her 13th birthday.

_I just realized that the word 'texter' isn't in the dctonary (well the computer one at least). How weird is that? Any way, this chapter is a bit more gory than the others so I'm just warning you in advance. It's not as bad as some of the stuff I have written though._

_..._

_I don't think I will EVER post that kinda stuff up here... unless nesasary._

_This is the last chapter for today, so the rest will have a longer waiting time. Just have to finish school first XD_

**Edit: Made a mistake with the numbers. Just fixed it up now I a retard :P**

**'E' is for 'Reverse' -**

A clock only counts one way: up. It never counts down. It goes in a circle, but just one way.  
Can you make a clock count backwards?  
Can you make a clock reverse time?  
If time is something that could be reversed, then why hasn't anyone done that? If time could be reversed, a lot of things could be prevented, and a lot of disasters would occur. So is my selfish desire to turn back time so wrong? Could it really change the future, for better or for worse? Would the present me be any different?

Its Clover's birthday today, the room filled with the sound of music. It was a recording of an orchestra which she played numerous solo pieces in. She's turning 13 today. It was cloudy and raining, no one was allowed outside as she sung a happy tune. The music that filled our room reminded me too much about me past, something that I wanted so desperately to remember. All those years trying to forget who I was just ended up hurting me. Whenever I heard music, I would remember them, just a little bit. But I never remember much before they disappeared and were replaced with two numbers: 191.66 and 168.34.  
Am I doomed to roam the world forever seeing numbers?

I found birthdays tiresome and a bore.  
I was never well prepared for them.  
Clover asked me to help her decorate the lounge area, to 'fill it with colour' as she put it. I never knew she had a painter's eye. I helped her blow up the balloons while she decorated the walls with streamers. Roger then entered and smiled at us. "I see you are getting ready." He said. Clover nodded her head. "I wanted to do something special for today. It was nice of Amie to help me." I look up and shrug. "Did I really have a choice in the matter?" she smiles at me before replying cheerily. "No, not really." Roger smiles at us cheerily, something rare, as he leaves the room. Clover smiles again as she begins to hum. I look to the balloon in my hand, its small, rubbery shape fitting neatly in my hand. Its red colour reminds me of blood. "Why red?" I ask, holding up the balloon. She looks at me and shrugs. "Why not? It's a nice colour, reminds me of roses." I look down at the balloon and smile.

I always see things differently to others. I was the only odd one out.  
When I see red, I see blood. When I see blue, I see loneliness.  
When I see black, I see sleep.  
I felt different from everyone else, I felt like I was disconnected from the world more than normal. I felt like an intruder in my own body, a place where I didn't belong. It wasn't fair.  
I don't want to be alone!

My dreams are hunted with memories that shouldn't exist.  
It's full of red, sticky goo that clings to my fingers, strands of hair clinging together in the red mess. And in my hands lays the hunters knife drenched in the red, sticky goo. But it's not red goo, its blood. My hands are drenched in someone's blood, the knife still clinging to what little flesh remained of the girl's throat. I'm staring down at it, the few dangles of skin hanging onto the knife by a tread as the man kneels down and pats my head. His hands are drenched in blood, drenched in their blood, as my hair sticks to his hand. I look up at him, my eyes wide in a mixture of shock, horror and utter defeat. He places a hand to my face as he wipes away a tear, leaving a smear of red in place. "We'll keep this our little secret, kay?" He says, placing a finger to my lips as he grins wildly. "Is that okay?"

Clover laughed as she sat on the floor among the streamers. I couldn't help but smiled too at her clumsiness. "Well, that didn't go as I planed, did it?" she says as she stands. I shake my head. "Not really." She laughs again as I blow up the last balloon. It's a big, bright red one that absorbs the sunlight. I let it go as it drifts to the floor. I turn back to Clover as she stands among the streamers. "Do you want me to go check on the cake?" I ask as she picks up the red balloon I just blew up. She turns to me and smiles as she picks up a black texter. "That would be great, Amie. Thanks." She draws a smiley face on the balloon and turns it to face me. The smile seems so out of place.

B was sitting in the kitchen, holding an apple in one hand as he watched E, who liked to be called Ed, bake Clover's birthday cake. Ed was an amazing cook who loved to cook our meals whenever he could. B notices me and inclines his head towards the working Ed. "He just placed the cake in the oven." He said as he took a bite into the apple. "Did you help?" I asked, astonished. B didn't like to help others unless he got something out of it. Baking a cake for Clover, someone I'm sure he doesn't consider a friend, would be meaningless. "Are you kidding me?" Ed declared as he walked around to give me a big hug. He was tall, taller than B and was 15 years old. He liked giving me hugs but I never gave them back. If he hugged me, I would stand there and let him hug me. "The slacker won't do anything unless he can gain something. I tried to bribe him with more apples if he helped me clean up."  
"Apples are delicious, but it's not worth the effort." B grins at me wildly as Ed frowns. I hide my smile from him as he begins to make the icing. "I can help you clean up, if you want." I say as B finishes off his apple. Ed turns around and smiles at me as B stands and walks towards the door. "Don't worry about it, Amie." He says as B stands behind me. He looks to B briefly before turning back to me. "Enjoy your friend's birthday, I'll be fine here." I shrug as I leave the room with B following behind me.

Ed didn't show up for Clover's party.  
Roger came with the cake Ed made and an envelope that was addressed to her. While she read it, she began to smile before it faded and she placed a hand over her mouth. She looks to me as she hands me the letter. It was a confession of love from Ed to Clover.  
As well as a suicide note.  
Ed was dead.  
We heard a loud 'bang' as we all rushed outside. Ed had somehow gotten hold of a gun and shot himself in the head. Clover cried out at the sight as she turned her back to his dead body and rested her head on my shoulder. I stood there, cradling her as I looked at his lifeless body. It didn't make any sense.  
He was so happy. He gave me lots of hugs.  
He was smiling.  
How can someone, who looked so happy, kill himself? It was opposite to how he acted, opposite to who he seemed to be.  
He was living in reverse.

Clover sat on her bed, refusing to talk to anyone. She was depressed as fresh tears streamed down her face. "I like him too, you know." She says to me as I sit down next to her. She leans on me, the support needed, as she continues to cry.  
I don't like it when she cries. Her sadness and tears makes me want to cry too.  
I don't want to live this life anymore; I don't want to feel so distant from the rest of the world. I want to reverse time, for my own selfish desire.


	6. Chapter 6: 'F' is for 'Forgive'

Summary: Clover is depressed and Amie is finding it hard to forgive. But who is it she is asking for forgiveness from? Herself? And who's words endlessly echo in the back of her mind?

_I am so glad I finished this chapter today. I thought it would take longer, but it didn't. I'm umm-ing and ahh-ing on whether or not I should start another fanfic. It would be related to 'Bleach' but have an OC. Hmmmm... and I'm worried about this one too. I've read a lot of things people have said (not about my story, sadly) and they say they hate OC's but I'm not sure what to consider my story... We are first introduced to A in 'Death Note: Another note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Case' and it's only brief, VERY brief. We don't really get anything, apart from A committing suicide and being friends with B. BUT THAT'S IT!_

_So, how do I know what to consider A? Is she an OC or a proper character? If you search on 'Wikipedia' they say basicaly nothing about A, but A is still a real character._

_Argh! I think I'm just running in circles._

_I'm tired... gonna take a nap now..._

**'F' is for 'Forgive' -**

I sometimes wonder if anything I do is right, that I'm not a complete failure. In two years, two of us here at Wammy's House had committed suicide. In two years, two kids had died. Two kids, that wasn't right. Both F and E were kids; no one should decide to die so young.  
No on at their age should want to die.

Since Ed's death, Clover has refused to play music. She claims her heart isn't in it any more. She said that sic moths after his death, and she has kept to her word. The room is always in eerie silence, the music room is a void of past sounds calling out to be heard. I can't help but want to hear music again. It seems like torture to my ears. It hurts, it hurts no to hear anything. Why does it hurt?

I remember something vague, something important. But who told me is something that is impossible to remember. But the words, the words they spoke ring loud and clear in my mind. Are they words of wisdom, or words from a dying man? They make me feel lonely at times, or angry, or sad. At night, I cry as an empty pit fills my stomach. I don't want to be alone.  
"But you aren't. "  
Yes I am; I am alone. No one understands me, no one loves me. No one feels my pain.  
"You are not alone."  
But I am, I _am_ alone! Why won't you listen to me?  
"People die, and there is nothing that we can do for them. It is only through living that the memory of them lives. When we lose someone, the pain of their loss hurts. But to ignore their memory and forget hurts even more."  
What? I don't understand, that makes no sense.  
"If you forget them, you forget who you are. Never forget who you are."  
Who I am? Do you know? Please, won't you please tell me who I am?  
"If you forget them, you forget who you are. Never forget who you are."  
What? Please, tell me who I am!  
"If you forget them-"  
No, stop...  
"-you forget-"  
No, I don't want to...  
"-who you are."  
Please, stop saying...  
"Never forget-"  
No, stop, please!  
"-who you-"  
Stop, no more...  
"-are."  
STOP!

Clover watches the cloudless blue sky from our bedroom window. B is sitting next to me as we watch her from outside. "It's no fair." I say as a ball bounces past us. He follows the path of the ball before looking at me. He smiles at me as I punch him lightly on the arm. "Be serious for once." I remark as he pretends to be in pain. "Fine." He sighs. Another ball bounces past us as two kids follow it. "It's been a year since his death. And not once has she hummed a tune or played an instrument." I bury my head in my knees as I close my eyes. B just places a hand on my shoulder, his way of comforting me as I feel the pit in my stomach grow. What was this feeling? Why do I feel sick? "There's not much that we can do for her." B says. I look up as our eyes meet; his boring into mine as he leans in close. I hold in my breath for just a brief second as he rests his head on my shoulder.  
And begins to snore.  
I sigh.

Everyone wonders how I put up with B, they always ask my why I tolerate him. My answer is always swift and simple: "He's just like me." And when they ask in what aspect I shrug and say "He's lonely and alone and sees the world through crimson eyes." They always sigh and walk away. I'm a lost cause to them, someone they will never understand. But B does.  
B understands me.  
And I understand B.  
That's the only thing that connects us, the only thing that creates this strange bond between us. I am lonely, but a different lonely to B, but lonely none the less. I'm also alone, yet I am surrounded by people who care for me. My loneliness isn't external but internal. I'm lonely because I can't forgive.

My father didn't know what to do; we were close but not the close that I needed. It's an imposable feeling to explain, and me being so young, it was impossible to tell him what I wanted to say. I wasn't safe, I knew that. But mum was at work, and I was alone with dad. He was listening to some opera singer that was becoming famous. I had just woken up as I stumbled into the living room. He didn't hear me enter the room as I bumped into the door frame. When he didn't turn around, I pouted. Crawling onto the couch, I stand and face him. His eyes were closed as a foul smell covered his body. "Dad?" I say as I poke his face. A slow rumble eased though his lips as he opened an eye lazily. Smiling, I pulled his arm over me and cuddled into his chest. The slow rise and fall of his chest made me feel safe and warm. It made me feel that everything was going to be alright.

I sat with Clover in our room, the soft, fragrant smell of burning incense fill the room. She was sitting on the floor, crossed legged, with her eyes closed. B had told me to convince her to do something musical, to sing or play an instrument. He said I was the only one who could help her. I doubt I would have that much of an impact.  
She was quiet as I rocked back and forth on my bed. I could see her facial expression changing from relaxation to agitation to annoyance. I could see the effect of me rocking on my bed, squeaking of the springs, as I smile. She opened her eyes and shot an accusing glance my way, wiping away my smirk. "Amie, if you are not going to be quiet, then please leave." I pout as she sighs. She pasts the floor next to her as I reluctantly get up and sit down next to her. She holds me hand in hers, which made me look down in shock, as she sighed, again, before speaking. "You want me to play music again, right? I nod my head. "And you find it silly that I stopped because of Ed."  
"Clover its been a year, and-" She holds up her hand, stopping me as she smiles, sadly. She was in pain, still, and I was only making it harder on her. "Clover, what's done is done. There's no point dwelling on the past. You think you have it tough? You didn't have to watch you're parents being beheaded. But I've pulled though, but not without the help of those who care for me." Her smile fades as she wipes a tear off my cheek. I look at her, surprised, before an over whelming cascade of tears cause me to bury my head in her chest. She holds me tightly while rocking back and forth. I don't know what's come over me, this has never happened to me before. I've spoken about their deaths with ease.  
Until now.  
I remain sitting in Clover's embrace as the sunlight pours into the room. It feels slightly strange as it pricks my skin. It feels cold.

Clover sits in the music room in front of a piano. She hasn't played for so long her mind has gone blank. She's forgotten everything. She looks up at me worriedly as I smile down at her. "If it's not coming back, just play one note." I say. She smiles before closing her eyes. "it's not that." She replies as he hands hover over the keys. "I'm just, not sure if this is right." I frown. Everyone has been waiting for too long, and now she's not sure? "What do you mean?" I reply. We were the only ones in the room, even though I told B the good news to which he just chuckled and went to sleep. "I'm not sure if the songs complete." She says lightly as she begins to play. The music was soft and soothing, yet somehow very sad although it made me smile. Clover was lost in the moment. "This is for you, Amie." She says as the music continues. I just stood there as she played, frozen by her song.


	7. Chapter 7: 'G' is for 'Truths'

Summary: If Amie remembers her fateful past, can she learn to love someone who has been waiting in the shadows? Or will she choose the wrong guy?

_Hello! I know it's been a while and I am teriably sorry for that!_  
_But- It's up now (Horray!)_

_I had trouble finishing this chapter but, well, at least it's done now._

_Please leave any sort of comment (good or bad is GOOD .) and I shall see you all later~_

Chapter 7 – 'G' is for 'Truths'

I love to look at lights, to just stare at them for hours, before closing my eyes and watching the spots flash behind closed lids.  
They always look so pretty.

Body image never bothered me. Most of the girls talked about fashion and makeup. I would sit with B of Clover was busy and just sit. We would never talk. You would think that living with someone for so long would bring you closer together. In our case that was wrong. We were slowly drifting ap[art and I was struggling to hold on. For some reason B was so intent on keeping away from me, driving us further and further a[art. He soon stopped talking to me altogether.

Clover sneaking into our room as I sat on my bed with my arms crossed. She tip-toed towards the desk to pick up something when she turned on the lamp and saw me. "Amie!" She gasped. She was holding an envelope in her right hand which she was placing on the desk. I jumped to my feet and grabbed it. My name was plastered in black, bold letters. "It's from Gaeorg. He, wanted me to give this to you." I looked to the letter in her hand before taking it. We never see Gaeorg, let alone receive things from him. He was always locked up in his room, away from everyone else. I wonder why he sent me a letter.

Gaeorg asked me to meet him in his room.  
Like he would be anywhere else.

I stumbled through corridors before stopping outside his room, or the room I believed belonged to him. I knocked on the door once, then twice. I got no answer. "Hello?" I knocked on the door again. "Is anyone there?" I sighed. I might as well leave. But Clover was busy, and B wouldn't talk to me, let alone sit in the same room. He was a strange one; I turn back to the door and open it. I peek inside. The room was void of colour, just plain white. There was a desk to one side and a bed on the other. I stepped inside and looked around. The room was, empty.  
Gaeorg wasn't there.  
"You shouldn't enter someone's room without their permission." Someone says from behind me. I turned around to see Gaeorg, his pale skin making him looked ill. I stepped aside as he slumps onto his bed. I looked at the door, contemplating leaving him as I turn to the letter in my hand. "You wanted to see me?" I asked, holding up the letter. His head shot up as he squinted to see me better." That you Amie?" he asked. "I nodded my head. I closed the door and sat down next to him. I felt awkward around him as he looked at the floor. "I didn't think you would come." He said honestly. I looked at him, shocked, before smiling. "You did ask me to come, she why doubt me?"  
"Because you're always with B." My smile faded. I stared at the floor as well, lost in thought when I feel Gaeorg's hand rest on mine. I felt my cheeks heat up as I knew I was blushing. Why am I blushing in the first place? It's not like I hold any special feelings for him. It's just...

'Awkward'. It was a word my dad used a lot when writing his music reviews. I'm sitting on my dad's lap, listening to some music when we hear someone knocking at the door. Dad gets up to open the door as I turn around to see what it is. A police officer is standing there. He flashes his badge at dad before talking to him. I can't here what their saying but I can tell by dads expression that he would rather keep me out of it. Id didn't really have any complaints about that. I see dad go to close the door when the man blocks it. A noise in the kitchen distracts dad momentarily as the man pulls out a gun and holds my dad at gun-point. He stagers backwards as i see the man pull out a sword.  
A sword?  
Where they hell did he get that?  
In one swift movement, he swiped at my dad, blood flinging onto the floor as my dad falls to the ground, his head rolling to the side. The man looks up at me, the evil glint in his eyes piercing though me, making me feel; like he was slicing me with the bloody sword at his side. Before I can even scream my mum comes down and sees dad dead on the floor. She screams bit is then stabbed in the chest several times. Her scream becomes a gurgled cry as she falls to the floor. I try to sink into the couch as one of the guy's stalks towards me but the guy from the door blocks the other guy. With a grin down at me he says "Let's have some fun with this one."

Gaeorg shows me what looks like a photo album but, once opened, turns out to be a book filled with different types of art works, all of which he drew. I looked at the art work in awe as I turn the pages. I didn't know he liked to draw. I smile at the drawings as one by one I examine them all. "There all amazing." I said. I heard him chuckle beside me as i turned the page to see it blank. I close the book and held it to my chest, closing my eyes. All this time, Gaeorg stayed in this tiny little room and drew.  
He must be lonely too.  
i felt a hand brush down my arm as I stiffen. I turned to face him before I felt his hands pull me back as he leans over me. I'm stunned into silence as he leans down and kisses my cheek, then my neck, then my collar bone. I can feel one of his hands resting on my waist gently. "Gaeorg, what are you doing?" I breathed as he leaned in close, our mouths centimetres apart. I gazed up at his dark, brown, vacant eyes. I want to move but I can't, I feel rapped here. Then, suddenly, he sits up and rests his head in his hands. I lay still for a few more moments before sitting up and staring at him. He looked upset and sad, like he was ashamed of something. He shook his head and refused to look at me. "I'm sorry Amie." He said eventually. "I, I didn't mean to..."  
"It's alright, really." I replied as I sat next to him. "Sometimes, we do things without realizing it." He turned and looked at me, the beginning of tears forming in his eyes as I smiled at him. "Let's just pretend none of this happened, okay?" He looked at me, stunned, before smiling himself. He rubbed his eyes, all traces of tears gone now, as he looks to the ceiling. "Okay, if you say so."

That incident didn't stop me from visiting Gaeorg.  
Every chance that I got I would knock on his door and we would sit and talk, like when B and I used to. It was nice, to talk to someone again, and I found myself telling him things that I've only ever told B about before, even things that B didn't know about. Gaeorg had a strange way of always making me laugh and smile, and when I was with him, I forgot about everything else that was bothering me. It was nice not to worry about things, even if it was only for a short amount of time. I told Clover that Gaeorg and I were now friends and she was both shocked and overjoyed. "I heard he's a good artist." She said." Is that really true?" I shrugged, pretending I didn't know, and replied "Maybe." She got real annoyed at that.

After a while, B came up to me, looking a little upset. "Can I talk to you, in private?" He asked. I nodded my head as we walked back to my room. He sat down on my bed, like he used to, as I sat on Clover's, opposite him. "I heard your spending time with Gaeorg." He said. "Is that true?"  
"Yeah, so what?" He looked at me angrily, as if I had done something wrong, before the look melted off his face and a blank mask was replaced instead. "You shouldn't be friends with him" he said after a while. "He's not good for you."  
"I can choose who my friends are." I retorted, standing. He looked at me briefly before standing and leaving the room. I sighed and laid on my bed.  
I could tell by his voice that he was jealous.


	8. Chapter 8: 'H' is for 'Heros'

_A finally remembers the events of her parents death, while Mello joins everyone at Wammy's House. But B is keeping his distance from A. Why?_

It has taken me forever just to finish this chapter. I've left it for too long, I think.

I've decided that the next chapter is going to have l again (hooray!) and will be a bit easier to follow. It will also remain in first person. (This is the last jumpy chapter)

Thank you to those who are still sticking with me for this story. I'm not dead, and neither is this story.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 – 'H' is for 'Hero's'

Its always interesting meeting new people. Especially with regards to Wammy's House. It makes me remember when I first arrived, how scared I was back then. I know what its like to be the odd one out.

Roger asked us all to meet in the lounge room, including Gaeorg who reluctantly left his room. We all sat in the lounge, Clover to my left with Gaeorg to my right. He looked so nervous and scared, it seemed like he was the new kid. B sat opposite us, watching me as Roger enters with a small boy following close behind. He had brown hair in a bob just below his ears and wore a baggy black long sleeved shirt with grey tracksuit pants.

He looked at us all nervously as Roger introduced him to us.

"This is Mello, everyone." He said. "He has come to Wammy's House to live and learn, like all of you here."

We all stare at him like he was some kind of alien, before one of us, Matt, gets up and shakes Mello's hand.

"I'm matt. Welcome to Wammy's House." He said bluntly before walking off.

Others started leaving the room until it was just Mello, B, Clover and I in the room. Gaeorg had somehow managed to slip out of the room without anyone noticing.

I look at Mello and frown.

We didn't need another 'M' at Wammy's House, so why did Mello come? Was he special or something?

Clover smiled meekly at the new boy. She was always one to leave a good impression on others. "It's nice to meet you, Mello." She said. "I'm Clover, and if you ever need anything, feel free to ask."

"Chocolate." He said.

His words were so sudden that Clover blinked momentarily before saying "Excuse me?"

"I need chocolate." He said. "Can you tell me where the kitchen is?"

"Uhhh, sure thing. Follow me." With that, both Clover and Mello left the room, leaving B and myself alone.

I had never, in my whole entire life, been so nervous around B before, let alone anyone else.

He didn't move, his eyes continued to rest on me without his body moving an inch. His gaze was neutral, blank, hiding something deeper behind a mask.

I've known, for a long time, that B was hiding something from me. But he was one of those people that you just couldn't confront about seeing them do something out of the ordinary, or about something they keep bottled up inside. If I did ask him about it, it would be like breaking some unspoken promise between us. He was kind enough not to pry into my past, the least I could do is allow his secrets to remain secrets.

I've been having the same dream for a while now the dream becoming more vivid and real now. I know this dream represents my memories, but they've never truly been connected before, until now. It was my last dream that scared me the most, and put all the pieces together for good.

The man from the door decides to sit next to me, removing the cap from his head and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a white shirt underneath.

The other man leans behind me.

Both men make me feel trapped, like a mouse in a maze: unable to escape.

"What are we going to do with you?" The man asks; the one with the sword.

He taps it the blade to my cheek, making me flinch, as he leaves a trail of my fathers blood on me.

"You're too lovely to desecrate, too lovely to let live. Whatever shall we do, Marcel?"

"Why you asking me?" The other man replies. "The answer is the same for the others: leave no witnesses, kill all who see."

"But she's different." The man replies, seemingly intrigued by me.

I try to crawl away from him, but for every inch that I took to move away, he moves an inch closer. I move so far back that I become cornered on the couch, the man leaning over me while the other one, the one called Marcel, sighs before brandishing his knife at me. I yell in surprise as the other one glares at him.

"What do you think your doing?" He bellows, glaring at Marcel.

Marcel returns the glare but removes the knife from my vision.

I'm too stunned to respond in any way, but I notice their body language. It was different to before; different to when I last saw them.

Marcel was irritated and on edge. It was like he was expecting something bad to happen at any moment.

The other guy's face was studying me. I seemed to be intriguing to him, like I was something new and strange.

Marcel was getting irritated just standing around. He was pacing back and forth while the other guy was just content with staring at me.

Marcel flipped.

"What is so damn special about her that we can't just kill her?" Marcel yells. "Is she really that damn important that you ignore the rules we've been going by since the start?"

"You don't see what I see." The man in the couch replies calmly, turning his head slightly to look at Marcel.

Marcel cringes as he glares at me.

I try to hide from his gaze, terrified of both of them when the inthinkable bappens: Marcel swings at the guy on the couch.

This catches the man by surprise as he dodges the knife and in one careless swoop, swings his blade around to sever Marcel's head off.

I scream, the only thing I can do, as he stands and looks at his handy work.

A loons grin was what I saw etched on his face as he turns to me. "You know," he says joyfully. "I never really liked that guy." He laughs, as if what he said was some amazing joke, when the sound of gunfire disrupts his bliss.

I see him turn towards the front door as someone enters, holding a gun out and firing bullets at the man standing

He grits his teeth in what could only be described as annoyance before leaving out the back door.

I remain where I am, too scared of the new intruder to even make a sound.

The man was old, with thinning grey hair and a pair of glasses sitting neatly atop his nose.

He strides towards me and picks me up gently before carrying me towards a car. He places me inside and hops in the drivers seat.

I hear the sound of something sucking as I turn to my side.

Next to me is a boy, his hair dishelved and eyes wide with excitement. He holds a lollipop between his fingers as he licks it randomly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you A." He says, holding out a hand. I stare at it as he grins at me. "I'm B!"

I sat upright, panting, as I look around.

I'm not in the car, but at Wammy's House.

I hold a hand to my face as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to face Mello, his face blank as he bites into a block of chocolate. We stared at each other for a while before I opened my mouth to speak.

"There's no need." He said. "I heard you sleep talking and it sounded like it wasn't a pleasant dream." He held out the block of chocolate as I stared at it, dumbfounded by what I was supposed to do with it.

"Here." He said. "Take some. It'll make you feel better."

I picked up the chocolate and took a bite from it. He smiled briefly before standing and leaving.

The dream was complete now, my memory of those events are complete. The only thing still missing is my name.

I still can't remember it.

I took another bite from the block as I look around.

The room was warm and bathed in sunlight, the dust in the air visible through the rays of sunlight.

I looked at the chocolate that I was holding in my hands and smiled.

Maybe things don't always have to be logical to be good.


	9. Chapter 9: 'I' is for 'One'

_Summary: The man that A has been dying to meet, the man who killed her parents, his future now rests in this girls hands. How will her revenge play out? Will she go mad with power, or will she find justice?._

L is returning in my story~! *Squeel!*

The next chapter will have more of him in there, so don't feel too disapointed. This is just setting the scene.

As always, please review. It makes a wolr dof difference to me~!

Thanks and enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 9 - 'I' is for 'One'

The call was unexpected.

Roger summons me to his office, saying that he has something important to tell me. "I received a call. from Watari." He says. "He told me that L wishes to work with you on a case."

U stare at him, stunned at what he had just said, as I blink a few times before replying "Are you for real?"

"Yes." He saying, unamused by my response. "He said that L had made a promise with you that he intends to keep. Now that his promise can be fulfilled, he requests for you to join him."

A slight smile creeps upon my lips as I bound out of the room to get ready. I was finally going to be able to find that man.

I run into my room to see Clover lying on her bed, a pen in her mouth as she reads over some kind of letter. I smile at her as she looks up and frowns at my face. "What's got you in such a good mood?" She asks, placing the paper down to one side.

"L's asked me to help in a case." I say excitedly.

Clover's face brightens up as she jumps off the bed to wrap me in a giant hug. "It's about time!" She says. "You've only been waiting for this moment for ages."

"I know." I reply before looking behind her. The letter was left unopened on her bed with a name plastered on the front. It requested a signature at the bottom and looked quiet formal. Clover notices my glance as she looks away and blushes.

"I'm being asked to sign a contract with an opera company. They want me to write a sonnet for an upcoming performance. Children from Wammy's House are becoming known across the globe." She says as se picks yup the letter. "I'll retain my second name, Clover, but I will still be known by my birth name." She looks up at me with a smile as I look away nervously.

"So, that means you'll be leaving then." I say as she nods her head.

"I'm afraid so."

"But this is what you've been waiting for, right? You've been waiting for this chance. I'm happy for you, really." I look down, a little upset, before pulling Clover into a quick hug.

"It looks like both of our wishes have come true." She whispers into my ear. I don't say anything, enjoying the momentary silence.

Clover left that night. She was to be looked after by one of the staff at the opera theater, one of the musical technicians. I didn't see her off; I knew that it would only make things harder for her. She was like a sister to me and it too me this long to realize it.

I walk into the music room to see B standing there, seemingly waiting for me. I glance at him briefly before turning around and walking out. "I heard." I hear him say. "I heard that L asked you to help with a case."

I turn around to face him as he walks towards me. "Now tell me why he would do something like that?"

"It was a promise he made long ago." I reply. He looks at me, keeping his face blank, yet I could see the hind to jealously in his eyes. I could mock him; I knew in that instant that I had found his weakness. But I still see him as a friend, and to mock your friends was below me.

I turn and leave, having nothing more to say to him.

I leave and walk to Gaeorg's room.

It seems that word travels fast.

"I heard." Gaeorg says as I enter his room. He was concentrating on a drawing as he speaks to me. "Everyone's talking about it. There are a lot of us who want to work with him and many more who are yet to meet him." He looks up at me as I sit down next to him, looking over his shoulder at his drawing.

"I saw B just now." I say. Gaeorg looks u at me, dropping his hands a little.

"And...?" He asks me. "What did you say?"

"I told him all he needed to know."

"Which was?"

"That L made a promise to me long ago and now he's keeping it."

Gaeorg shakes his head. "I'm guessing B was pretty jealous when he hear that." He says.

"Well, yeah. I would be too if I was in his situation."

"No, I mean _really_ jealous. Like the kind where you feel that someone else is the favourite to your idol."

I look down, understanding the words he was saying. If B was the one who was going to help L based off a promise, I would have been jealous too.

I spent the night with Gaeorg, not feeling comfortable sleeping in a room on my own. I tried, I truly did, but I felt so lonely. Gaeorg didn't mind, he said it was a nice change from being alone. I woke up early and met Roger in his office. My bags were packed and ready for me, but I say that my box was missing.

Did I want to bring something so precious to me, with me?

I decided the best option would be to leave it where it was.

"Watari has designated a drive to take you to the airport." Roger explains.

"The airport?" I ask. "Where am I going?"

"To Japan." He replies. "Watari will pick you up from the airport and take you straight to a meeting with the Japanese police. That is all that I know so far."

I nod my head as he leads me to the front door, my bags in my arms. "I hope you've said your good-byes." Roger asks. "I don't want to explain to the others where you have gone."

"You won't have to worry about that." I reply, handing the driver my bags. "There's nothing I need to say anyway."

I look back up at the man I've known for most of my life.

I may have known Roger for so long, but he was nothing more than a guardian to me. I had no special feelings towards him. Wammy's House was the closest thing to a home for me. I know that when I return, that man, the man who killed my parents, would be behind bars.

I arrive in Japan after a long and tiring flight. Watari was waiting for me at the terminal exit. I smile at him as he picks up one of my bags.

"This way." He says as he begins walking. I follow closely behind him as he leads me to a car. Placing my bags in the boot, Watari opens up the door for me before getting in himself. Looking next to me I see a folder with the words 'case file' written at the top.

"What's this?" I ask as I pick it up.

"That is all the information on this case that we have." Watari explains. "Everything that the Japanese police, along with other police agencies around the world, have pooled all their information on the case into one file." I flip though the pages, speed reading all the information that I've been given. "We are currently heading towards the Japanese Task Force headquarters where you will meet the team of investigators that have already been assisting L on this case."

I smile to myself as I close the folder.

It was time for my revenge.


	10. Chapter 10: 'J' is for 'Justice'

Woot! More 'Death Note'! *dances around*

This story is really coming along now that L has returned.

You heard right: L is back! Yeppie!

I want to know what you guys think about, well, everything really. And I would like to know about your thoughts on if I have kept to how 'Death Note' is written with regards to 'The Dark Star' (which is the serial killer)

For those of you who don't know: I am now living in Italy till January. I left cold and damp Australia for summer and beachy Italy. Ah~! What a life! =D

So, for all you suckers stuck in winter: suffer!  
For those enjoying summer: I welcome you all with warm and open arms~!

Hug~! (no, it won't result in your death)

I'm gonna stop now. Time for me over here is 9:54 pm whereas back home in Oz (for those who don't know, it's slang for Australia) it is currently 5:56 am THE NEXT DAY! MY LAPTOP IS FROM THE FUTURE! NO WAY!

...

Yeah, I'll stop now before I REALLY embarrass myself... even more than I already have...

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – 'J' is for 'Justice'**

We arrive at the Japanese Task Force headquarters as Watari opens up the car door for me.

I leave all the paper work and folders in the car, all the information needed now packed inside my brain.

I step into the building, the nerves now starting to kick in, as Watari leads me to a conference room. Voices could be heard from the other side as we enter, Watari walking towards a table where he begins to set up a laptop as I follow closely behind.

Pressing a button, the screen flashes white as the letter 'L' is plastered on the centre of the screen.

"Gentlemen," the voice says from the laptop speakers. "I thank you all for waiting. What I have brought with me is the only survivor of this mans massacre."

I feel every pair of eyes in the room land on me, the butterflies in my stomach growing more restless with each pair of eyes.

They multiply drastically when one of the officers decides to talk.

"Shouldn't this girl be in protective custardy then?" He asks.

I look at him as the computerized voice answers. "This girl has been in protective care since the incident happened ten years ago. She is the only witness and is vital to our case."

Everyone nods their heads before returning their attention to the laptop, obviously waiting for more instructions.

"Now, we know he strikes in a star formation, as previous incidents indicate, but this doesn't change the fact that his movements are still randomized. Predicting his next move is of vital importance."

I look to the table as the voice drones on, piecing together what I read in the car and what I can see on this table. I move a few pieces off paper, to which I hear protesting, as I ignore them and frown.

"In 1987, he killed a total of ten victims in five different locations." I say, more to myself than anyone else. They all look at me, as if to say they already knew that as I continue.

"In 1988, he killed five victims in five locations. 1989 and 1990 saw the same number of victims killed as each other in the same number of locations: ten victims, ten locations. Then there's a resting period from 1991 to 1995 where there were no killings, until 1996 where ten killed ten victims in then locations. This year, he has killed six victims in four different locations. So the last killing will result in four deaths."

"So he's going in a sort of pattern?" An officer asks.

I look up at him and nod my head. "You can hardly call his attacks random though." I reply.

"He calculates every location and victim her attacks. Have you noticed how he never ends up with seven victims? How about eleven? Or twenty? It's always either five or ten. And the locations are the same: five or ten. He has an affinity with these two numbers, and do you know why?"

The officers shake their heads as I continue.

"Because that's how many points there are in a star."

"I can understand the importance of the number five," someone says. "But stars don't have ten points, so where's the importance there?"

"Think of it as connecting dots together." I say, grabbing a piece of paper and drawing then dots on it. Slowly, line by line, I connect each dot to the next until I make a star.

"So, it's a pattern?" An officer asks.

"Yes, it's a pattern. He works to complete this pattern every time he decides to kill. So we can use this pattern to predict his next victims." I push away all the papers until I am presented with a map. They have already marked the four locations where the victims have been killed.

I grab a marker and some thumbtacks, and place each thumbtack one each marking. I then draw a line to each thumbtack, just like the connect-the-dots example I presented them.

"He works in a pattern," I continue. "A pattern that is based of the shape of a star, and the numbers five and ten. With these clues added to the map we have here, it is just a simple task to find his next and final victims for this pattern."

I look over the map once more when someone distracts my thoughts.

"How exactly will you predict his last location?" The officer asks.

"Didn't I say just now that he works with a shape and two numbers?" I say flatly.

"Yes, you did, but I still don't see how this helps."

"The numbers work within the shape," I begin, knowing that I'll have to go into greater detail than needed.

"If you look back to his previous incidents, you can see that the star pattern is based of the numbers five and ten. It is only ever these two numbers, and always the same length. From points A to B," I say, pointing to the two points on the map. "It is always 500 km, same points A to E, where as points E to D, D to C and C to B are all 1,000 km. But this only applies when there are only five locations and not ten."

I look at them all, waiting to see if anyone is going to ask me a question, before placing the last thumbtack onto the final location. "This is where he'll stick next."

The computerized voice pipes in then and starts giving out orders. "I want the residents of this house to be moved to a safe location. I want them to be replaced with armed police officers with combat training."

All of the officers nod their heads, all except one who looks glumly down at the map.

"Is, everything alright?" I ask him.

He looks up at me, a little startled, before sighing. "That location, the one you just pointed at, happens to be my home." He says.

I look at him before turning away and shuffling my feet.

"I have a wife, a son and daughter. They're just young, my children." He looks at me with sympathy. "How did you manage the loss of your family?" He asks me.

"I blocked out the memory." I reply. "I blocked it out for so long that I can't even remember my name."

"So you don't have a name?"

"Oh I do, but, it's not exactly a name, more a title."

"How about this then: I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

I smile up at him as we shake hands. "Amie." I say.

"Soichiro Yagami." He replies as I notice Watari leaving. I follow behind him as we get into the car and drive off.

We arrive at a hotel as Watari tells me the room number. I knew he could tell how excited I am to see L again as I arrive at the room door. He had slipped into my hand a room key which I use to open up the door.

"H-hello?" I whisper into the quiet room.

I hear the sound of shuffling feet as L walks before me.

He looks older to how I remember him by as a slight smile crosses his lips. "It's been a while, Amie." He says.

I feel like running to him, hugging him, just to make sure he was real. I can smell that all too familiar sent of cinnamon as he begins to advance towards me.

He embraces me, our arms warped around each other as he kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry for taking so long." He says. "I just had so many cases piling up one after the other, I just-"

"It's alright," I say, stopping his words with a quick kiss. "I forgive you."

He looks down at me, blushing as I must be too, as I burry my head in his chest.

I wonder when my feelings changed from 'admire' to 'love'.


	11. Chapter 11: 'K' is for 'Flirts'

This chapter... no, this TITLE... garh! Just shot me already -.-

This title has been a major pain in the- oh! Before I forget, this chapter is reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal flirty, I mean big time. And it's mostly from L. =O Who knew L could be the big flirt? Wait a moment... I did! XD But even though all of this flirty-ness, A doesn't mind. So she's just to blame as he is.

Bad A! Bad L! No cake for you two!

Anyway, back to the title, I'll make the explanation guick:

It was a pain in the BUTT and I know it still sucks, but I don't care any more. This title has be bugging me fore DAYS now, and I just went with the contents of the chapter.

Anyway, like always, enjoy your read and the inappropriate behaviour of both A and L ;)

And if you want to, leave a review. I mean, not forcing anyone here, but you can... if you want... please? :3

* * *

Chapter 11 – 'K' is for 'Flirts'

"So we'll evacuate the Yagami family and replace them with trained police officers. I don't see any problem here."

"The problem is the fact that this man would have picked his targets in advance, and would have kept a close eye on them. If we disrupt this pattern by adding more than four officers to the residence, then he would go on a frenzy and kill everyone at will. He spared my life and killed his partner because he found me 'different' to everyone else that he had killed, but the pattern was still at least complete. If you go against his pattern, then more innocent people will die."

"Won't he know that we moved the family from their home and replaced them with officers? Won't that hinder his plans?"

"Not unless we only replace the family with the same number."

We sit, staring at one another for a little while, my breath coming in dry lungfuls as he sits, out of breath as well.

We had been sitting down for a while now, throwing back and forth issues and our ideas on this case. I could see that he didn't like that what's I was saying was valid and was showing the faults in his plans.

He wasn't used to being proven wrong.

"What do we do with the family then?" He asks.

"They get moved into a hotel and looked after until he is captured." I reply.

"But if he knows they're no longer in the home, won't he chase after them?"

"It doesn't matter whose living in the house. So long as there are four residents, he wont be fussed."

"So we need to make a large scale scene so that he knows there are still four residents."

"Exactly. He doesn't care who the people are, he only cares about his pattern." I see a ghost smile on his lips as he sighs.

"The family will be moved to this hotel, in a room next to ours." He says. "I'll refrain from any contact with them, which means you'll have to look after them."

I gap at him in shock as a smirk crosses his lips. "Me?" I squeak out.

He nods his head.

"B-b-but I… but I don't know the first thing about kids!"

"You've lived in Whammy's House all your life." L retorts. "You should be used to little kids."

"That's different." I counter. "And I hardly ever communicated with the other children. So why me? Why not you, or Watari?"

"You're face has been revealed to everyone, whereas mine and Watari's have remained hidden. I'm not about to show my face to anyone, not yet anyway. Besides, you are only there as a sort of, comfort, to the family, nothing more."

"So what am I to _you,_ then? Am I some sort of 'comfort'?"

I let the venom seep into my voice, to see what sort of reaction I would receive.

What I got was more than appealing.

L's face had turned a rosy red as he stares at me, shocked. His mouth was opening, but no sound was coming out, as if he was struggling for words. He turns away from me, ruffles his hair in thought, as he turns back only to have his face darken in colour and turn away once more.

I laugh at his reaction, unable to contain it in any longer, as I notice a sly grin creep onto his lips.

Before I knew it, he was pinning me down to the couch, having clambered over the coffee table in a matter of seconds. His hands pressed down on my arms as he kept his right leg against my knees, his other leg dangling over the side.

I stare up at him, into his dark eyes, as he bends down, our lips a breath apart.

He smiles then as he travels down to my left ear upon which he decides to nibble upon it.

I yelp as I turn my head to the right, only realizing all too late that I had exposed the left side of my face to him like an open invitation.

I feel his wet tongue lick my cheek gently as I squirm under his hold. He then nuzzles into my neck, marking it with soft yet swift butterfly kisses before chuckling into my ear.

"That," he breathes, barely a whisper. "Is for making me look like a fool earlier."

He sits up, stares into my face which, by that point, should be as red as a tomato, before smirking down at me in triumph and leaving me where I lay.

I remain where I lay for a second, letting his words sink in, before I sit up and throw a cushion at the back of his retreating figure. He stops walking as I yell at the back of his head "Pervert!" just as Watari enters the room.

I look to Watari, startled, and a little bit ashamed, as L takes the chance to slip into his room.

I growl at his door as the old man walks towards me. "Amie," he says to me, choosing to ignore my earlier outburst. "I have informed the family of your plans, and they have agreed to move out tomorrow night. Four highly trained officers have been chosen to be the replacements for the Yagami family." He then rummages inside a plastic bag that he was carrying and hands me a small box. "I believe you should talk to Ryuzaki."

I look at him in shock before folding my arms across my chest in denial as I retort "Why don't you just give it to him?"

I may not have grown up with Watari in my life, not to the extent that L had, but I knew that certain looks were universal, no matter whom the person may be or for what situation the look demanded for.

This was one of those looks.

I remember one particular time where I had a long winded argument with Clover where she stormed off in a huff, claiming that she hated me and whished that I had died along with my parents.

I had countered, saying that at least they hadn't given me up like hers had.

Roger came by when Clover stormed off and gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. I had gone to Clover and apologised to her, and we agreed never to right like that ever again.

Watari was giving me the same look Roger had back then as I take the box and knock on L's door.

He mumbles something from the other side as I enter the room.

It was dark, the curtains pulled over the windows, as L's figure could be seen lying on his bed; back facing up as his dead rests on a pillow.

He looks up briefly before dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"I brought you some…"

I pause.

I didn't even know what it was in the box that I was holding.

It wasn't light, so defiantly not lollies, yet it was light enough not to be solid chocolate.

I open the lid a little to smell the delicious scent of whipped cream and jam, inlaid between two sponges, with cream on top and the unmistakable aroma of a fresh strawberry.

I sigh.

"Cake." I say as L sits bolt upright, holding out a hand for the box.

I reluctantly hand it over to him as he opens the box, his face changing to one of bliss, as he pulls out a hidden fork from his jeans pocket. I stand there, a little awkwardly, as he takes his first bite from the cake.

I blush at the face he was making; a happy, content smile with a small white dot of whipped cream a little to the side of his lip.

I never knew L could look so child-like and happy.

His face then switches to that of a startled expression as I feel my cheeks heat up even more. "What?" He asks as I stumble for words. "Have I got something on my face?"

I nod my head and point to his lips.

I knew I had made a mistake as he smiles and beckons me forward.

I shuffle my feet across the room as he leans up into my face. "Would you be so kind as to remove it?" He asks.

Still lost for words, all I could do is nod my head as I use my index finger to wipe away the cream.

I linger for a while, my finger so close to his lips, as he turns his head to the side and engulfs my finger within his lips, all the while keeping his eyes locked on mine.

I jump slightly when I feel his tongue wrap itself around my finger before he pulls back, smiling in triumph… again.

I know I am blushing like mad, I won't deny it, but even though I knew this face, I was lost in his dark eyes, eyes that were casting a spell over me.

He places the box, and fork, aside, as he grabs my hand and pulls me forward so that I was straddling his lap.

I shift a little awkwardly, knowing that was only making things worse, as he presses the strawberry to my lips.

I look at it briefly before pushing his hand aside and deciding to devour his lips instead.

I swear, this must have been Watari's plan after all.


	12. Chapter 12: 'L' is for 'Love'

=.= I am giving reaaaaaaaaaaalllllllly lame chapter titles now... But there was nothing else that I could give it.

Argh! Oh well, let the cheesyness continue!

Sorry for taking so long with regards to updating. My internet is being a little (excuse the swearing) bitch and won't work for me.

What's even worse is that at times it just drops out and wont work for the rest of the day.

Anyway, this is the next chapter. I'm having trouble with starting chapter 12 though, but I know I'll get though it... somehow...

Knowing me, I just need to be hit with inspiration! *gets hit in face with inspiration*

=.= Thank you (your welcome! :D :D :D)

Anyway, enough about my ranting. Enjoy the read and leave a review please.

Until next time, buh-by~! :3

* * *

Chapter 12 – 'L' is for 'Love'

The Yagami family moved into the hotel room next to L's room.

I stand in the centre of the hotel room, waiting to greet the Yagami family, as the door opens to reveal four figures.

Soichiro Yagami smiles in relief as he herds his family inside.

"Amie," he says, extending a hand towards me. "This is my wife, Sachiko." The woman looks at me a little sceptically before bowing slightly. I notice this and feel that it is only polite that I bow back in return.

She smiles at me slightly as I notice the two figures hiding behind both mother and father.

Both parents step aside to reveal a girl and boy, obviously their son and daughter. The boy was standing close to his father, whereas the girl clung to her mother's leg while hiding her face in the woman's skirt.

"These are my children," Soichiro says, introducing the pair to me. "My son, Light, and my daughter, Sayu."

The boy bows before saying "Hi" a little sceptically while the daughter remains hidden behind her mother's skirt.

I smile down at her as I pull out a lollipop and hold it out for her. She looks at it wantonly before snatching it from my hand. "Hello there," I say. She looks up at m, startled, before replying .

"Hello." She says quietly.

"How are you?" I ask.

She looks up at her mother, whom smiles down warmly and indicates towards me. "I'm a little scared." She answers honestly.

I smile at her.

"I know; this is quiet scary, but you don't have to worry: you're safe now. look at who's here to protect you; you're mother and father, you're older brother, and even me."

"Even you?" She asks in shock.

I nod my head.

"Even me. Now, do you feel any better?"

"No." She replies bluntly. I could hear the boy laugh as I smile at him before returning my gaze to her.

"Sayu, can you tell me how old you are?" I ask.

"I'm eight." She replies without hesitation. I nod my head at her response as I continue.

"Can you tell me you're brother's age?" I ask.

"He's… uh…" She pauses for a moment and begins to count on her fingers before replying. "He's eleven."

I nod my head at this.

The youngest at Whammy's House is a boy called Near, or at least he'll be the youngest when he arrives.

I feel someone tug on my top as I look down to see Sayu. "Um, I was wondering," she says shyly. "How old are you?"

"You want to know my age?" I ask a little surprised. She nods her head. "Well, I'm fifteen."

Sayu smiles up at me before turning to her brother. He was looking at me in surprise and shock, along with his parents too.

"But you're only a few years older than me." Light says. "And you're working on this case with the nations police and a famous detective. How come?"

I look at him before looking down. I try to find the words to explain, but I know just telling the truth is easier than trying to dodge around the question.

"My parents were killed right before my eyes by this man." I say.

I could feel someone squeezing my hand as I look up slightly to see that it was Sayu whose hand held mine. I return the squeeze as I hear Soichiro pipe in. "But if he killed your family right before your eyes, how come you're still alive?"

I look up, about to answer, when I notice Sachiko glare at him. "Soichiro, don't you think she's been though enough for one lifetime? I'm sorry –uh, Amie was it?"

"Yes, Amie."

"Right –I'm sorry Amie; we didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

"Don't apologise! Until recently, I couldn't even remember my parent's faces let alone that event. I prefer remembering and bringing up these memories, no matter how painful, because at least I can say I have them."

"Oh."

I watch her walk towards a seat and sits upon it as Light walks towards me, while Soichiro answer his phone that had started ringing in his pocket.

"So how did you survive?" Light asks me. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." I reply. "Well, at least, not voluntarily. He said that I was 'different' to everyone else that he had killed."

"You spoke to him?"

"No, he spoke to me; I was quiet the whole time."

"Were you scared?" Sayu asks.

I look down at her and smile. "Terrified."

"How old were you?" Light asks.

"I was young, younger that you Sayu. It was ten years ago and I was five." I feel a hand on my shoulder as I look up to see Soichiro.

He was lost for words; I could tell by his face that he was searching for something to say.

I place my hand over his and smile as I watch him look away.

I wasn't expecting him to say anything, he didn't have to, there was no reason for him to talk.

Who I wanted to talk, though, was that man. 'The Dark Star'. I wanted answers from him, and I wanted them now.

Sayu and Light were asleep when I left the hotel room, leaving Soichiro and his wife talking amongst themselves.

I enter the room next to theirs, L's hotel room, to see L sitting on the couch with a cake next to him half eaten.

I tip-toe towards him, cover his eyes with one hand, as I use the other to pick up the plate.

"Guess who?" I coo into his ear.

I could feel his lips curve up into a smile as he pulls my hand down and nibbles it gently.

"Amie." He says defiantly as he looks up at me, smiling.

I try to frown down at him, but end up smiling in return. "They're asleep." I say. "The two Yagami kids, I mean."

"That's good. Being able to sleep is a good sign."

"It is a very good sign, since they heard about what happened to me."

I would have sworn L nearly fell of his seat at that moment.

He fixes me with an icy gaze as I slowly inch towards my room. He catches my movements and quickly jumps to his feet as he ruses to stand between me and the room.

He notices the cake in my hand and smirks at me as he takes it out of my hands. He then takes the strawberry off and places it to my lips.

I frown at him as I push his hand aside as I kiss his lips. "You have a funny way of asking for things." I say.

He smiles at this as he places the fruit to my lips again. "You always respond, though." He replies as I kiss him again.

We stare at each other for a few seconds before he places the cake to one side and hugs me tightly. I stand in his hug, a little surprised, before smiling and wrapping my arms around him.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask. "You're never this affectionate."

"I just thought this would never happen to me." He whispers into my ear.

I frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I just… I thought that back then… all those years lost… I…" He stops, his hand on my head, pressing my face into his chest so that I can't see his face. I can only imagine that he was blushing now, embarrassed beyond belief.

I give him a reassuring squeeze as I feel his head rest on mine. "Are you sure you can't remember your name?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm sure. What about you though?" I ask. "Don't you know your name?"

Silence greets my words as I feel his head lift from mine. His had gently falls to his side as I look up at him. His face was blank as he looks ahead at something unknown.

My eyes widen at the realization as I wait for his words to confirm my thought.

"I… no, I don't… I don't know… I don't know if I know my name."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"What I mean by it is… I don't know, I mean, I have so many names, besides 'L', that I go by; any of them could be my real name. Or none of them could."

"Wouldn't Watari know?" I ask. He looks down at me in shock as he nods his head.

"Then it's settled." I say as I grab his hand. "We go and ask him."

"What?" L responds, aghast, as I drag him towards the door. "Amie, wait, let's think about this."

"What's there to think about?" I counter. "You want to know, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Then we need to ask Watari. There! Thinking done."

"No, wait, Amie!" He pulls me back by my hand as he places a hand on both my shoulders, staring at me intensely.

I gulp, feeling small and insignificant under his gaze.

"Amie, I do want to know, I do, honest. But at the same time, I don't. I feel that knowing will take away something that not knowing would give me; my identity."

"How can knowing take away your identity? You are L; the greatest detective the worlds ever known! How can that be taken away from you?"

"Tell me Amie, if you knew your name, who would you be?"

I stare at him, unsure of how to reply. I would still be Amie, wouldn't I?

My silence seems to be enough of a response to his question as he smiles down at me before kissing my forehead.

"Now you know why." He replies as he leads me away from the door.

I grip his hand tightly as I follow behind him, my head held low. I could feel him looking at me as I glance up into his questioning face, squeezing his hand even righter. "If I wasn't 'Amie'," I say. "Would you still love me?"

The word 'love' hung in the air between us. We hadn't said that word to each other yet, but not everything is conveyed though words.

Our actions spoke louder than anything we could have said.

But I knew by saying it out loud, all our actions, our feelings, everything up until then held no real truth behind it. I stare up at him, waiting for an answer, as he smiles down at me.

But the smile didn't convey the truth as I feel his hand shake in mine.

He kisses me before whispering into my ear 'Yes'.


	13. Chapter 13: 'M' is for 'Omicidio'

Whoo-hoo! Welcome back proper chapter titles! Yeah! Hi-five man!

*stands there with hand up*

...

*cough* Anyway, plot development here! Le gasp! :O What can it mean? What does it involve?

Dun-dun-DUH!

Sadly, my friend , who I have been talking to about this for help, knows a lot more of the story, so won't be so shocked by this :( But I can still keep her in suspense at least ;)

Also: The Dark Star does have a name, just not in this chapter. The next one it shall be revealed who he is, where he is from, and why he is killing people.

Only a few more chapters before we join the main story line people! And I already know how Amie is going to fit in :) :) :)

Enjoy your read~!

* * *

Chapter 13 – 'M' is for 'Omicidio'

I needed a break.

I had to get away from all this madness; the case, the Yagami family, L, and even myself. I want to forget everything for a short while, to forget 'him'.

It's been three weeks now and nothing has happened.

This waiting is doing me more harm than the loss of my name.

I walk out of the hotel. And just, walk.

I don't care where I go, I just need to stretch my legs, clear my mind and get some much needed fresh air.

I buy myself something called 'melon break' when I hear someone call my name.

"Ami! Ami!"

I sigh as I realize that they weren't calling to me, but to a friend with a similar name.

But 'Amie' isn't my real name; it's a title that I go by.

I called myself 'amie' because it is French for 'friend', but only now do I see how silly the name is.

I am not meant to make friends: I am the successor to the title 'L', should the current one ever fall. I don't have the time, nor the capacity, to make friends.

I had told myself that if I want to succeed L, I would have to lock all emotion away and remain disconnected from the world.

But everything's falling apart now.

I've made friends in both Light and Sayu, Clover is like a sister to me, and I love L.

I love him.

Gaeorg is like a big brother to me; warm and protective.

And B? What of him? Is he my best friend? Or…

A possible love interest?

I stop walking.

Love interest? B? That can't be right… can it?

I don't love B… do I?

Sure; he and L, now that they're older, look similar in some ways. But that doesn't mean anything. B and I are still rivals; nothing more than that.

I clutch at my chest, feeling a pain swelling there.

This is why emotions are worthless. They just hinder me more than aid.

I shake my head and begin walking again.

Having emotions is what makes you _human_.

Saying that they're worthless is like saying my memories of my parents' deaths are pointless, or that knowing my name is insignificant. That's not true.

Something in the air catches my attention, something familiar from a distant memory.

I can smell blood in the air.

I turn to my right to see a house with its gate wide open and door left ajar.

This… looks familiar.

"Hello?" I call out as I walk into the tiny front garden to the door. "Is anyone home?"

I can hear the sound of feet moving around inside, a sign that someone is home.

"Sorry for intruding," I call as I begin to walk inside. "But I saw your gate open and door ajar. I was just wondering if everything was al-" My food hits something; causing me to fall over whatever it is that is in my path.

"O-ow." I say as I turn to look at what I tripped over.

I look down in horror at the sight before me as the smell of blood overwhelms me.

I feel like vomiting.

Slowly, I get to my feet and walk further into the house.

I look at the sight before placing a hand over my mouth to stop a cry from escaping.

There's another two in the room, sitting on the couch.

I hear a 'thud, thud, thud' coming from the stairs. I turn, expecting to see someone walking down, as I see the last missing piece tumble down the stairs and land in a heap at my feet.

I can smell it now; I can smell all the blood now; seeping into the floorboards and material alike.

I feel as if I am drowning in a pool of blood. But there's also a sense of danger, of foreboding. I have to get out of here and call for help.

He's still here.

I turn to the door when I hear another sound coming from the stairs.

It was someone clapping.

I turn to see him; the man who killed my family before my eyes ten years agao.

The Dark Star.

"You…" I breath, frozen where I now stand.

It really is him.

I was right.

"It seems you figured out my pattern." He says calmly as he descends the stairs to stand before me. "I give you credit for that. But enough of that. It's been, what, ten years since we last met, right? How have you been?"

"You… you killed four highly trained hand-to-hand combat police officers." I manage to say.

He nods his head at this. "That I did. But come now, honestly, did you think I would be caught so easily? Now, back to my question: how have you been?"

Reaching into my pocket, I search around for the phone I stole from Watari when I left the hotel and quickly dial the room number.

I smirk up at him, a slight amount of confidence rising in me. "You can't escape now." I say. "You'll be caught.

"By you, yes. But by anyone else, not likely." He replies as my smile fades.

That wasn't the response I expected.

"And again I shall ask; how have you been?"

"Why should I answer your question? What's to stop me from remaining silent and leaving?"

"If you do that, I'll leave too and continued killing. But come now Miss. Green, all this banter is delightful, but we are running on a timer here. After all: you did just call for help."

I jump slightly at his words as he walks towards the couch and sits down, pushing the two bodies off as he pats the spot next to him.

I turn to the door.

I could leave, I could escape all harm. I could escape right now.

But he would leave as well and continue killing.

And somehow, for some strange reason, I know I am safe from harm, safe from him.

I want to know why that is, along with the answers to some of my questions, and I don't want to wait for his interrogation to ask them.

"Fine." I say as I sit down next to him. "Why didn't you kill me ten years ago?"

"If I told you the reason, you wouldn't believe me." He answers. "Let's just leave it at 'interesting;, okay?"

"No." I say. "I want to hear your reasoning."

He stares at me for a while before sighing.

"You won't believe me." He says.

"Try me."

He laughs and pats my head.

I slide away from him as I glare at his offending hand.

"Don't touch me." I say.

He looks at me in mock hurt before smiling. "What would you say if I said I could see a persons name and lifespan just by look at them, even if it is an image?"

"I would say you were mocking me." I reply honestly. "Are you claiming that's why you let me live? Because you could see my name and lifespan?"

"No, I'm saying the opposite actually."

I blink as he squints at me. "For some reason, when I look at you I don't see a name or lifespan, but two different numbers. Now, if the numbers were you're lifespan, you would already be dead. But you're still alive and well, and sitting right before me."

I stand up abruptly and glare down at him.

He was right: I don't believe a word he had just said.

"You expect me to believe you can tell a persons name just by looking at their face?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's the truth, wether you believe it or not."

He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a brown wooden photo frame. He hands it to me, after taking a quick look at it himself.

It's picture of Light and Sayu, standing at the beach.

"The boys name is Light Yagami and the girl is Sayu Yagami." He says.

I stare at the photo a while longer before looking at him.

"This doesn't prove anything." I say. "You could have done some research into the family."

He sighs.

"Alright, then this guy next to me-" he points to his side before realizing he had shoved the body off the couch.

He then indicates with his foot instead to the body lying on the floor. "This guy here _was_ Mizuki Yamada." He says. "Look around on his body for ID if you want. He should have a driver's licence or something."

I look from him, to the body, then to the photo frame in my hand.

I don't exactly want to search though a dead person's body for ID, but I am curious to see if he is telling the truth.

I search around his jack pockets to find a wallet.

I open it to find a drivers license neatly tucked into a pocket.

"If that doesn't convince you," I hear him say as I begin to pull the license out of its pocket.

"Then I'll name every one of your little police friends when they arrive."

I glance up at him briefly before looking at the driver's license in my hand.

I could feel my hand shake in shock.

This… this has to be a trick. No one can know just from a glance, that's impossible.

I could feel him smirking at me as sirens could be heard in the distance.

It was impossible. No one could know, not from a glance. That isn't humanly possible.

"I'll tell you something else." He says.

I look up at him, my expression probably looking quiet stupid right now.

"What I see where your lifespan and name should be are two numbers: 191.66 and 168.34. Have fun with this puzzle, Miss. Green."


	14. Chapter 14: 'N' is for 'Nightmare'

OKAY! I'M BACK!  
Did you miss me? :P

Okay, I am getting close to where this fic joins up with the main story.

Yes, Amie will become a part of the main storyline.  
Yes, I will keep it as true as possible so that she DOESN'T have any major changes to how things go... mostly anyway...  
Yes, there will be cake :)

I'm at a writers block with a chapter, to which I will be consulting a friend (who also happens to be a fan of my story) with regards to it. If I happen to get up to that chapter in uploading, but haven't finished typing it, then you guys will have to wait.

Sorry :(

You've all been so good to me! To continue reading and all :( I don't like this as much as you do either :(

*Sigh* Enough of that Arri- I mean, Shini! ... *cough*

Anyway, here it is: the next chapter!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 14 – 'N' is for 'Nightmare'

He named every officer he came into contact with, all the while wearing that smug smile of his, as if he had just accomplished something significant. I can't say anything as one by one every officer is name before me.

I am escorted back to the police station, since they don't know where I am staying to keep L's whereabouts s a secret, where Watari is standing and waiting for me.

I stare up at him, expecting a scolding, as I bow my head, looking at my feet.

I feel a hand rest on my head as I hear him talk. "Are you alright?"

I look up at him and nod my head.

"Yeah, just is shock."

"Because we're finally caught him?"

"Maybe." I reply as my mind wanders to what he said earlier: something about not being able to see my name and the two numbers he could see. Somehow, for some strange reason, my name was hidden. But even still, it's hard to believe his claims. To know someone's name, just from a glance? That's more supernatural and stuff best kept in books and stories.

"I will take you to l, unless there is someplace else you would like to go to first?" Watari asks.

I am about to answer when an officer rushes towards us.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both." He pants as he looks at me in a sympathetic plead. I blink at him, a little startled by his look, as Watari speaks.

"What is it that you need of Amie?" He asks, having seen the man staring at me too.

He bows before us as he turns to me. "The suspect is refusing to answer any of our questions unless they are asked by you." He says.

"I'm sorry, but we must have you conduct the interrogation in our place."

"Me?" I reply, startled.

He nods his head apologetically.

What ere the police thinking? Have me do the interrogation in their place to the guy who killed my family? That's just crazy.

I look up at Watari for support, but I watch to my horror as he _nods _his head at the officer in approval.

"Very well," he says. "If that is the case, then I shall allow it."

The officer bows his head as Watari continues.

"But there must be an officer present in the room as protection for her."

"Understood." The officer says as he turns to me. "Shall we?"

I am led into a small room where a table and chair are set up, the Dark Star already seated on the other side of the table, waiting for me.

Once I enter, I see his famous smirk on his face before it falls at the sight of the officer behind me.

"Make him leave." He states bluntly.

I turn around to face the officer, hesitating slightly, before that feeling of safety washes over me again. I know he won't hurt me and he knows he can't touch me.

I am safe.

"Please leave." I say to the officer who hesitates at the door before answering.

'"I've been ordered to stand guard and protect you should the need arise." He states bluntly at me.

"I know, but if you stay here, you won't get an interrogation."

"Understood." The officer says as he bows to me and leaves the room.

I return my attention to the man sitting at the table, noting that his previous smile had returned. Carefully, I sit down at the spare seat and wait for him to talk.

He sits up straighter in his seat, coughs into his hand, and stares at me.

It's as if we've entered a staring contest.

I'm not speaking, hrs not saying a word.

So, what's next?

"I'm a little surprised you came." He says. I stare at him blankly as he continues. "I would have thought you would prefer to 'rest' and 'mull over' our little conversation."

"That was the plan." I reply, not bothering to hide the hint of annoyance.

He smiles briefly before looking to the window at our side. Of course, the window is one-way so we can't see anyone on the other side.

He stands, walks towards the mirror, taps it, and then bursts out laughing.

His laughter surprises me, and must have surprised the officers on the other side too, as a voice on the overhead speakers tells me to get him back to his seat.

Why can't they tell him themselves?

"You can't speak Japanese, can you?" I say, feeling stupid at not realizing it sooner.

He smiles at me as he returns to his seat. "That's the problem here, isn't it?"

"But they have English speaking officers here." I counter.

"Yeah, but the way they speak English sounds funny. I don't like it."

"Racist much." I state bluntly as he laughs at me.

"Maybe." He says as he leans on the table. "Now, you're here to interrogate me, right? Ask away."

"They searched for you on the police data base and haven't found you."

"I'm not Japanese." He says with a slight hint of irritation.

"I know, that's why they also searchedEngland,Americaand most ofEuropeas well."

"That's pretty fast, considering how long I've been in custody for." He says, impressed. "But I'm guessing they didn't find me there either."

I nod my head. "They're still searching as we speak."

"How about I save you the search and just tell you?"

"I feel myself tense up at this as I sit up straighter, anticipating his answer.

"My name is Steven Cooper, I am 42 years old, married with two children, and I am fromAustralia."

"You're married?" I blurt out before I can stop myself.

He laughs at this, laughs at _me_, as he nods his head. "I see you're surprised, thought I don't know what for exactly."

"It's a bit hard to think of the man who murdered my family as a married man." I say honestly.

And he has kids too.

"Are your children like-" I point to his eye, letting that finish my sentence for me.

He shakes his head. "No, and thank god for that too! It's more a curse than a blessing. People think I'm mad."

"I can understand why they think that." I reply. "When was the last time you saw your family?"

"I got back today, so yesterday morning?"

I stare at him, bemused.

"So when you got off the plane, you went straight to the house and _killed _those men?" I say.

He nods his head, all the response necessary.

I sit back in slight awe of this man.

He had returned home, came back toJapanand killed those men on the day of return. Most people would rest due to the jet lag.

But then I think of my situation, which is pretty much the same as well.

I decided to worry about that latter and continue on with the interrogation.

"Tell me why you killed all those people?" I ask.

He sighs before leaning back in his seat, looking bored. "I was hoping that, with you, this interrogation would be interesting. I guess I was wrong."

"You want me to ask a different question?" I ask, annoyed. "Fine. Answer me this: what was the point of killing all those people? What was your motive? Your goal? Why did you even consider the notion?"

"Because I can." He replies bluntly.

His gaze shifts to meet my eyes and, for some strange reason, I see a flicker of red crosses his pupils before vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

I am stunned into silence by his words as he continues. "I have no motive, no goal.

There's no real reason behind it. I kill, because I can. Is that so hard to understand? Anyone can do it; each and every war proves that. And yet at the end of every war, the winners are considered heroes even though they are like me: they kill because they can. You reward killers with shiny medals and a pat on the back. You let them into society even after they've tasted death, and think that no harm will come of it. You want to know why I kill? I kill because it is human nature to do so."

"Don't bring war into this." I say, still stunned, as my mind tries to work out a counter to his harsh words. "Wars are fought to protect our country and our people. They don't massacre-"

"Wars are fought over petty little things like 'who gets the largest share of lane?' or even rumours that start with no real back-bone." He spits at me, his words feeling like ice daggers.

I realize now, for the first time in years, that I am stunned into silence.

I can't counter, nothing I say will make an impact.

I'm scared.

He must have noticed this, Steven must have, as his expression softens and he lets out a loud sigh.

"There's not much more to say on the matter." He says, looking away from me. I continue to remain silent as he continues. "You have everything you need from this interrogation now."

All of a sudden, his smile returns, startling me, as he leans in close.

"I want to give you a gift." He says.

"A-a gift?" I repeat.

He nods his head.

"I'll give you one of my eyes." He says, pointing to his left eye.

I look at him in shock as I imagine him ripping his eye out of his socket and presenting it to me as a loving present.

I nearly gag at the imagery as he closes his left eye and places a hand over my right eye. I stare at him, confused, as he then pats my eyelid.

"Don't open that eye for a couple of minutes." He says.

"Otherwise, what you see might scare you."


	15. Chapter 15: 'O' is for 'Zero'

Hello, it's me.

Yes: I am still alive and writing this story, I am sorry! Please don't kill me~!

As an apology, I will by uploading two chapters today. Sadly, though, for any more you will have to wait until next year when I return home (to Australia, yay!)

I will be creating a FB page for Amie soon, so you can all ask me questions about the status of this story and what not there. I might even create a page from myself personally, where I can update you on where I am currently and stuff like that, cause I don't go on here often unless I am uploading and rarely when I read. And it's just easier letting you guys know what's going on with me than wait, what, like months for a new chapter.

And no, I am not trying to sound self centred and say I'm amazing and stuff like that. I just know that this story is being read and that those who are still with me and reading this have been very patient and deserve to be rewarded.

Anyway, this chapter is wrapping up the past and the next will be joining the main story line. It will give you an indication as to how I am incorporating Amie into the story. Not much will change, I promise that, but there will be little differences... and a big one that will be taken well, I hope.

Let's just say I'm not following the story 100% to a T, but mostly will follow. I know this is a fic, but still... I want to keep this as accurate with the main story as possible.

Anyway, enough for this rant. I apologise once again for not giving you guys something to read, 100% my fault on that one, but I will try and make it a bit better. Just know that sometimes I do get a writers block, in which I case I have to console a good friend of my (who is also a fan of this story) on what I should do.

Damn, that's a lot to ready :/ Sorry guys, just had to let you know what's happening. I'll let you get to your reading now.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – 'O' is for 'Zero'**

Watari unlocks the hotel room door for me as I enter to see L nowhere in sight. I frown at this as I walk into his bedroom to see him sitting on the end of his bed, head hanging low.

It looks like he's… crying?

"L?" I ask, walking towards him. "L? Are you okay?"

"You did something very stupid." He says in a monotone voice, not even bothering to raise his head. "He could have killed you."

"But then his pattern would have been ruined." I counter. "Look, I'm safe now; he's been caught and I wasn't harmed. I'm alright." I kneel down so that I am staring up into his face as I kiss him softly.

"It's alright now, I promise you."

Slowly, e locks eyes with me before falling to the floor, embracing me.

I made him worry; I think I made everyone worry about me.

It feels strange to be worried about, but a good kind of strange.

It means I really am loved.

I'm packing my bags when L walks into my room. "You don't have to leave." He says as he leans on the doorframe. "You could stay and help solve cases."

"But I'll be hiding behind the name 'L' then." I reply as I finish packing.

I turn around and face him. "Your still alive and doing well. Your young and have got plenty of years to spare. There's no need for me to stay."

I smile warmly at him before picking up a strawberry, from the cake Watari gave me, and pass it to L.

"Just promise you'll keep in touch." I say as he smiles down at the strawberry, now in his hand.

"I promise." He replies before kissing me.

"Your leaving?" Light asks as Sayu looks up at me sadly.

I nod my head. "My job was to catch that man, and now that it's over, I'll be returning home."

"And where's that?" Sayu asks.

"A place called England." I reply with a wink.

Both Yagami children gasp at this as Soichiro comments. "I knew you weren't from Japan, but you're from England?" He says. "And you speak Japanese so well!"

"I've been taught nearly every language so that I can communicate no matter where I am." I reply, causing shocked glances from the Yagami family.

I smile and bow before them as I leave them to finish their packing.

The trip back to Whammy's House felt longer than the trip to Japan, but maybe that's due to who I am leaving behind.

Light and Sayu, L and Watari.

Now that the man who killed my family is behind bars, what do I do now?

I realize that my sole goal was to catch that man and punish him for his crimes. Now that I've done that, what do I do now?

There's no fan-fare to my return, no one waiting out the front with warm, open, welcoming arms. Roger is standing at the entrance to Whammy's House, only there to help me bring my belongings inside.

Everything's the same; nothings really changed.

No one greets me; no one searches me out to ask about L. I sit, all alone in my room, left to my thoughts.

I never thought returning would make me feel so… empty inside.

This is my home; this is where I have grown up. So why does it mean nothing to me?

A knock on my door startles me a little as I open it up. I see a familiar face standing before me with a letter and sketchbook in her hand.

"Gaeorg left these behind for you, for when you returned of course." She says, passing me both letter and book.

I stare at them intently before noticing that she is still hovering at the door.

"Is there something else?" I ask, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"W-well, it's about B." She says, looking up at me.

I nod my head as I step aside, indicating for her to sit on what used to be Clover's bed. She does so as I sit opposite her on my own bed as I wait for her to continue.

"When you left, B spread around that you were gone to help L on a case. Is that true?" I nod my head, not quiet sure where this conversation is heading.

She takes a deep breath as she continues. "No one was sure wether to believe him or not; and most didn't believe him. But now, that you've returned, now that your back, many are starting to consider his words."

"What exactly has he been saying?" I ask her.

She looks up at me nervously before looking down at her feet. I can tell, just by her actions, that she doesn't want to say. She seems to be scared of him.

What has B done?

"He claims that you're a liar, that you've never met L before and this so called 'promise' between you and L is just a cover up for something else. He said that if you return, if you come back here to Whammy's House, then it was because you were send back because…" She looks up at me now with a sad, sympathetic look on her face.

"Because you're crazy."

I stare at her, bemused.

B _said_ that? He said that about me?

"I don't believe you." I whisper as I try to understand what she has just said.

"Eh?" She says, obviously not hearing what I said.

"I don't believe you." I say a little louder.

She sits there meekly, almost as if she is trying to melt into the background.

I have to find him; I have to speak to B.

Quickly, I jump to my feet and stalk out of my room, intent on finding B and questioning him about what I have just heard.

I knock on his bedroom door to which he calls from behind it 'go away'. Knowing he is inside the room, I open the door and quickly slip inside, closing the door behind me as I do so, before staring at my supposed 'friend'.

B is lying on his bed with a Sudoku puzzle next to him, pen in hand, as he stares up at me, wide eyed.

I stare at him in shock as I almost blurt out something else apart from his name, before I stop myself from making the terrible mistake.

B sits up on his bed as he stares at me. "I head some unsettling things about me." I say, getting straight to the point.

"Hi to you too. I'm doing well, thanks for asking." B says mockingly as he places pen and puzzle book on his desk.

"Why did you say those things about me?" I say, ignoring his sarcasm.

"What things?" He asks.

"Those things about me being a liar and crazy. I thought you knew me better!"

"That's just the thing: I don't know you, Amie." B says, startling me.

B didn't know me?

"I never knew you, right from the moment I met you. You're the one person I don't know."

"What… do you mean…"

"See, now if I explain my reasoning to you, I'd look like the crazy one."

I frown. This, somehow, sounds familiar.

"Wait… you can't be like _him?_" I say in shock.

B frowns at me, his glance asking his question.

"You can see a persons name and life span from just a glance!" I blurt out in shock.

B stares at me in shock, a rare moment for me to witness, as he looks stunned at my words.

"How did you…?" He begins before frowning. "Wait, what do you mean I'm like him?"

"_Him! _The murderer, the Dark Star. He _proved _to me that he can see a persons name from just a glance."

"Let me guess, he couldn't see yours?"

"No. All he could see were-"

"Numbers." B finishes my sentence. He sits on his bed before sighing. "And here I thought I was alone. I can't believe there's someone else out there who's like me!" He says, still in shock.

"What do you see?" I ask. He looks up at me and frowns. "What numbers do you see?" I ask, pointing at myself.

B squints at me, but I soon realize he was actually looking just above my head.

"191.66 and 168.34, why?" he asks.

"He said the same numbers as well." I mumble, frowning.

There must be some sort of significance to those numbers.

"Wait… he called me 'Miss. Green'." I slap my forehead. "Of course! How could I miss it?"

Be looks at me in confusion as I find a piece of paper on his desk along with a pen. I write '191.66' and '168.34' next to each other before writing 'G R E E N' spaced out. B stands up and looks at what I am doing.

"He knew my last name because he could see my parents' names." I begin to explain. "These two numbers represent my first name and surname. All I need to figure out is the pattern."

"Well, it's a good thing that numbers are your forte." B jokes as I frown at the word 'G R E E N'. I begin scribbling on the paper as B looks over my shoulder.

"'G R E E N' has the numbers '7 18 5 5 14' in it. times each number by ten-"

"Why ten?"

"Because it's the only way this pattern can work: both first and last name have to have five letters. So, multiplying each number by ten will result in '70 180 50 50 140'. You divide each number by three, for each member of my family; my mother, father, and I, which results in '23.33 60 16.67 16.67 46.67' simplified. Then you add one, for myself, before adding all five numbers together."

I finish off the sum to receive the result I was expecting: 168.34.

"All I have to do now is apply this same pattern to find my first name." I say, staring down at the paper in front of me.

"I'll grab some more paper." B says as he leaves the room.

A full week passes before I find it: I find my name.

B is asleep on his bed as I stare down at the name I have written. A sudden sense of familiarity overwhelms me as I stare down at the name before I remember something else.

The only reason Steven Cooper, the Dark Star, didn't kill me was because he couldn't seem my name.

In the time it ahs taken me to find my name, I've read Gaeorg's letter.

And it frightens me.

B's not a killer, he can't be.

But then I think back to all those deaths. Everyone that's died all met L. Clover left, so she's safe. And Gaeorg? He didn't say in his letter what he was going to do. D, who calls himself Dust, left a year before Clover and H, Harold, he was still in the house, but not for long from what I've heard.

So what about me? Am I in danger from B?

I sigh as I realize the answer, one that isn't too favourable.

I know what I have to do now.

I pack what belongs I want to take with me: one set of clothes, a credit card and forged documents Watari made for me so I could travel. I was only going to use the card and documents to help forge new ones so that I can't be found.

I then proceed to scribble out a suicide note and leave it on my desk for all to see.

Kneeling down, I pull out from under my bed the small box of keepsakes that I've kept secret from all.

Inside I still have the rose L gave to me so long ago.

I place the letter from Gaeorg, along with his sketchbook, inside the bag, and leave Whammy's House for good this time.

It's time I stop walking in L's shadow and move on with my life.


	16. Chapter 16: 'P' is for 'Pride'

Here's the second chapter I promised to upload for you guys today.

Like I said: my fic has now joined the main story now. Let me know what you think, if it's a good idea or not. Still going to do it none the less, but if you have any suggestions, hit me with them! More than happy to hear them.

Here's a thought for you guys; in your mind what is Amie's true appearance? You now know what she looks like, but this is dye and contact lenses. What, in your mind, is Amie's true colours? Let me know or draw her, I dunno! Do whatever you feel like really XD

Caution: Course language... that is all XD

Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 16 – 'P' is for 'Pride'

6 years later…

"… so if you do it this way, x will equal 73. Do you understand?"

"I, think so."

"Are you sure?"

"… No."

Light sighs. "We've been over this problem five times. When do you think you'll get it right Aka-chan?"

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" I pout as he laughs at me.

"Well I'm sure a baby wouldn't take this long to solve a math equation."

"Just because I'm not some wiz kid like you doesn't mean I'll be able to get it quickly with you explaining it to me."

Light just shrugs his shoulders as he begins to work though the problem again.

I knew the answer, it was a simple enough question for me, but I have to keep up appearances. I cast away the name 'Amie' six years ago and changed my identity so I could start my life anew. I became Akiko Mizu; a young adult who moved from the countryside to Tokyo and this neighbourhood.

It was the only place I knew, really, and, much to my surprise, the Yagami family was still living in the same house. I continually dye my hair black every morning when I shower, I have several sets of dark brown contact lenses so my true eye colour is hidden, and I keep my exposure to the sun minimal so I don't burn since I have a natural pale colour.

Over the years, I have become an extension of the Yagami family: Sayu treats me like an older sister, Light feels relaxed and comfortable around me, Sachiko frets over me like a worried mother, and Soichiro continuously checks up on me to make sure I'm fine and well.

I've decided to attend To-Oh University with Light, but his faith in me is slightly… demeaning.

It's infuriating to know so much yet, for survival reasons, pretend to know so little.

I search for a distraction from these torturous numbers, something I never thought I could ever want; as I recall something I read a while back on an American news site.

"Hey Light, have you heard of the 'LA BB Murder Cases?" I ask, amused as I notice his less than happy look, before shaking his head.

"Can't say that I do, but it sounds big."

"It was on the news a whole heap in LA." I say.

"Anyway, I only know the vague details of it, but here's the basic jist of it: three people, all with no sort of connection to each other in any sort of way, are killed in what appears to be a locked room scenario with one main factor: they weren't suicides. Its made quiet clear by the way they died, implying a second party somehow was involved. In each room, there were these straw dolls, you know, Wara Ningyo dolls, nailed to the walls, decreasing with each death. The fourth, and finial death, happened to be the murder himself, only they didn't die: an FBI agent, whose name I can't seem to remember, comes and saves him from his own death before being arrested."

"That's quiet the case." Light says. "And I'm guessing you want me to find out more about these deaths, right?"

I nod my head. "Along with if the guy is still alive."

"Why do you want to know that?" He asks, frowning as I shrug my shoulders.

"Just curious."

He nods his head and begins typing on his computer before stopping and turning to face me. "I know you all to well, Aki." He says, causing me to frown.

"Wha-" I begin as he continues.

"I know that when you put your mind to something, you can achieve it. I've seen you hack into the police data system a few times when you really wanted to know something, so what's stopping you now?" He smirks at my gapping face.

So he saw me, huh?

"There's a big difference between you and me Light." I begin.

"The main one being that you're the son of the police chief and, if you get caught, you'll get in less trouble than if it was me. Besides," I cling onto his arm and pout up at him as he stares down at me in annoyance, knowing that I only grab his arm like this if I want something.

"I'm sure the case files would be kept in a secure area that would be difficult for me to get. A genius like you would have _no_ problems at all." I watch with a smirk as I notice his eye twitch as he yanks his arm out of my grip and turns to the computer.

"You're such a pain." I hear him mumble under his breath as he logs onto the police data system.

He does a quick search for the case before looking at the time and stands up abruptly, nearly knocking his seat over. "Shit!" He says. "The time! Akiko, you distracted me!"

"What?" I say with a frown.

"I've got prep* school!"

I watch him bolt out of his bedroom before turning back to me. "You staying for dinner?"

"Of course. You gonna be back in time for it?"

"Probably not."

"Eat well then." I say with a smile and a wave of my hand as he disappears again. I look out of his window to see him walking in the direction of the train station.

I turn my attention to the computer and begin my search.

Two guards greet me at the prison entrance with a shocked expression on their faces. I roll my eyes at them as one of the guards repeats what I had just said.

"You want to see beyond Birthday?" He asks me.

I nod my head at him. "Why, is that a problem?"

"Uhhh… no, not really. It's just… some people have come to talk to him before, but he refused to see any of them, saying they would just bore him."

I can't help but smile at this statement. It seems B will always be the same, no matter what."

"Look, miss, we understand you took the time and effort to come here, but he won't see you no matter what."

"Tell him Amie wants to try a puzzle."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Say that to him and watch his tune change."

The guards look at each other before sighing as one of the walks off.

I stand alone with the other guard as we wait for B's response.

"May I see some ID miss?" I hear him say. I nod my head, blushing slightly as I had him my Japanese drives licence. He squints at it before returning his attention back to me. "Akiko Mizu, right?" He says, handing me back my licence.

"Yes, that's me." I answer.

"You're from Japan?"

"Hence the licence."

"You don't sound Japanese, nor do you look Asian either."

"Met many Asians, have we?"

I notice him blush slightly as he looks away. "Well, no, not really."

"Then don't assume." I watch in amusement as his blush darkens in colouring as his head is kept turned away from me.

"But your hunch is right." I say, deciding to end his self guilt. "I'm not from Japan. Heck, I'm not Asian either."

He turns to me, looking toughly confused, as I continue. "I'm English."

"So, you're from England then?"

"Bingo!" I say with a smile as the other guard returns.

He looks toughly stunned as he turns to me and nods his head. "He wants to see you."

I enter a secure room with men guarding each door. I had been told to leave all my possessions at the entrance.

I just snorted at this.

B wouldn't try to escape. Killing anyone else would be pointless. Killing himself would be demeaning.

I wait for them to escort B to the room, and soon, I am graced with his presence.

I gasp, unable to keep my reaction back, as he sits down at the table.

"B." I whisper his name; cause him to look up at me before dropping his eyes back to the table.

"A." He says through a strained voice.

My heart felt like it would burst from my chest when he spoke.

I could feel tears wheeling in my eyes, something I knew he could sense since he quickly stood up and started down at me.

"Don't cry." He says through that hoarse voice of his. I don't like his voice; I don't like what has happened to him.

"Okay." I say, swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat as I sit down.

Once seated, he sighs before sitting down as well. "I didn't expect to see you here." He says. "I didn't think you would want to see me."

"You never thought I was dead, did you?" I say with a smile on my face. I could see him smile back at me though his eyes as he nods his head.

"You're proud, Amie, we both are. To kill yourself would destroy your pride."

"True, but I'm no longer incomplete anymore. I know my name now, and it's because of that face that I've been able to move on with my life."

"Heh, it seems you were strong enough to break away from your curse. Guess I was weaker than you." I watch him as he leans back in his chair, wincing in pain and discomfort as he does so. "So, you're living in Japan, from what I heard. And you've changed your name to 'Akiko Mizu'. Why Japan?"

"It's the only other country apart from England that I know well. Besides, I didn't want to be found. It's a pity about you, though; I guess you couldn't surpass L." I know I am treading on a sensitive topic here, I can tell by the way his eyes light up in anger.

But I'm not saying it to hurt him; I need to tell him how wrong our lives were.

My curse, no, _our_ curse was becoming L's successor.

I broke free from it, but B was trapped by it. I am able to live my life the way I choose, B is stuck in the past: intent on becoming better than the man we were to be copies of.

"You could never have hoped to surpass L, not in your state or way of thinking." I say.

I can see, no, _feel_ the anger radiating from him. I notice the guard's shift positions slightly, ready to detain B if the need arises.

"You're treading on thin ice, Amie." I hear B say through gritted teeth as I ignore his words and continue.

"B, where you've failed, I've succeeded." I watch in slight amusement as he looks up at me in complete shock. "I know I can never be L; he is who he is. We're just copies, backup plans. I don't want to live my life in L's shadow. I'm doing what he can never do; I am living my life surrounded by people I love, and I can enrich my life through social interactions and experiences."

I lean across the table and grab his hands. I smile at his stunned face as I continue. "B, you were trapped, you still are. You might not be able to do anything now, but at least you can let go and live the way you want to."

I watch him closely as I notice his lips slowly life to a smile.

It's warm, something I'm not used to seeing from him, as he stands and walks around the table so that he is standing before me, all the while still holding onto my hands.

"You're right Amie." I hear him say, his voice somehow sounding like it used to six years ago; soft and smooth yet strong and commanding. It's the kind of voice that makes your knees tremble and demands respect.

He leans down close as he brushes his lips against mine ever so softly as I feel my eyes close.

It's a bodily response, but I feel as if this simple action holds the weight of B's entire world.

His lips finally leave mine as I slowly open my eyes…

To be staring back at myself.

I gasp at my reflection and blink a few times before the image disappears.

B is standing before me, smiling the whole time as he lets a hand cup my face.

"You are a bigger mystery than I ever thought." He says. "But that's what I love about you."

* - Please correct me if I'm wrong with regards to this word :( If I am, I'll replace it. Just couldn't remember nor do I have the manga's here with me to reference accurately on.


	17. Chapter 17: 'Q' is for 'Shinigami'

This chapter and story has been a long time coming. It's been over two or three years since I last posted a chapter for. I'm sorry about that. I got caught up with life. Work, school, a girlfriend. Lot's of things distracted me from this story, along with a massive writers block. This and the next chapter have been sitting in my book for a long time, and I only remembered it just now.

I'm going to focus my energy into finishing this story for you all. It's not fair to have you waiting for the end result. I also think I'm going to run out of letters. Oops. Might continue one with Roman numerals then. I dunno, if you have any ideas what to use once I finish chapter 'Z' then give me a shout. Happy for suggestions.

Enjoy the chapter~!

* * *

**Chapter 17 - 'Q' is for 'Shinigami'**

The trip back to Japan was more than… interesting.

After leaving the prison, I headed back to my hotel room and instantly fell asleep. I don't remember why or what time it was, but when I woke up it was close to midnight. I decided to stay the night and organise my fight nice and early in the morning. I then packed before leaving my hotel room.

That's when I received my first surprise.

I walked up to the reception desk and passed them my room key, all the while looking away from them as I fish through my purse for money to pay for my stay.

It took all my strength not to squeal in shock at the man as I gaped at him.

Above his head, in red wavering writing, was a name and numbers underneath.

I quickly rubbed my eyes to no avail. He looked at me oddly and I quickly payed for my room and left.

The surprises didn't stop there: everywhere I went I saw names and numbers above people's heads. I didn't understand. What is it I am seeing?

Then I remembered.

Steven Cooper, the Dark Star, said he wanted to give me a gift; one of his eyes. And after B kissed me, I saw myself, as if I were looking at a reflection in a mirror.

Both of them were born seeing what I was now seeing.

They somehow gave me their eyes.

I recoiled in shock at this as my whole flight back to Japan was filled with red letters and numbers tormenting my eyes.

I headed straight to my apartment and locked myself away. How was I going to deal with my new sight?

I caught a glance of myself in a mirror and gasped.

191.66 and 168.34 danced above my head before melting to reveal my real name. I frown and willed the numbers back to see the letters form numbers again. I continued to stare at myself a while longer, willing the numbers and letters back and forth, before smiling, satisfied.

Now I have to deal with the rest of the world.

I still flinch whenever I see someone, even after a while month has passed.

I am sitting with Light as he helps me prepare for the To-oh entrance exams, temporarily causing me to forget about seeing his name and life span, when Sayu comes barging into the room.

"Aki!" she shrieks, causing me to flinch slightly when I see her name. 'I didn't know you were here."

"I came while you and your mother were out," I say, forcing on a smile.

"Next time, knock before you enter, Sayu," Light says grumpily and sighs before standing. "I'm getting a drink, want anything Aka-chan?"

"Call me a 'baby' again and you'll need more than just a drink," I warn as he smiles my threat away.

"I'll take that as a no," he says before leaving the room with Sayu in tow.

Recently, Light's life span disappeared and he's started to become quite distant towards me and his family. What's more is the being who calls himself 'Ryuk' that clings to Light like a bad cold.

I turn to the shinigami who beams down at a me. "I still need to thank you for explaining my new eyes to me,: I say to him.

He laughs. "I must admit, meeting you and hearing about your… predicament, is quite entertaining," he replies with another laugh. I snort at this and turn back to my studies.

"For you to receive the eyes of a shinigami from two humans who were born with them is unheard of."

"Maybe it's because that's considering impossible," I says, fiddling with the pen in my hand. "I've been meaning to ask, why haven't you told Light about me?"

Ryuk tilts his head to the side and his smirk grows. "Because this way is more fun," he says with a snicker.

I roll my eyes at this as Light enters the room. Turning around to face him, I throw my pen at him, which he catches.

"Light~!" I whine, "I don't get question 73!"

He sighs at this and begins to explain the equation to me.

I'm sitting with Sayu in her room, taking a break from studying, when Light enters the room, not looking to please.

I smile sheepishly up at him as Sayu frowns. "So it's okay for you to come barging into my room, yet it's not okay for me to do the same to you?

"You're not trying to help _someone _pass the entrance exams into To-oh, are you?" he counters.

Sayu looks away grumpily and I sigh. "We'll talk more at dinner, okay?" I say to her and she beams up at me before nodding her head.

"Sure thing Aki!"

I smile at her enthusiasm before following Light back to his room and my studies.

52 minutes pass before Light looks to his clock and sighs.

"What's the matter?" I ask as he scratches the back of his head.

"Nothing really," he replies. "I've got prep school now, but I worry that you won't finish all of these questions."

I snort at his comment before smiling up at him. "I promise to finish them. If I don't, I'll take you out to dinner: my treat."

I notice Light's smile at this as he pokes my forehead.

"If I didn't know you better," he says, "I'd say you were just asking me to a date."

"Good think you do know me well," I reply, grinning up at him. "So, we got a deal?"

He smiles at this, the kind of smile he gets when he thinks he's won. "Sure. You better pay for everything."

"You have my work, Light Yagami." I salute him before returning to my studies.

That's when something unexpected happened.

Ryuk spoke.

"I' gonna stay behind, Light. Following you there is quite boring."

I remain looking away and imagine Light's reaction to the shinigami's words. But it's only a slight pause before Light speaks.

"Alright, later Aka-chan. Have all those problems done before I return."

"Not making any promises here," I say.

Light chuckles in response before closing the door. I watch him walk away outside before turning to Ryuk who's lounging on top of Light's bed.

"What's the real reason you're staying here?" I say with a frown.

Ryuk shrugs his shoulders before replying. "No reason, I would rather stay here and talk to someone than follow Light and watch him study."

"I doubt that's the entire reason," I reply. Ryuk chuckles at this as I continue.

"Mind if I ask to hear that rest?"

"Not really," he says, standing up to tower over me. "Talking to you _is _entertaining, but I also want to know more about you."

I quirk a brow at this comment. He wants to know about me? Just one, lousy human girl?

"Alright, only if I can ask some questions of my own," I says. He laughs before holding out a hand to me.

"Deal," he says as we shake.

"Shall I go first?" I ask.

"Sure, fine by me," he replies.

I take a deep breath. "Alright. I never asked you the reason for dropping a 'Death Note' into the human world. I always assumed you did it out of boredom, since you seem to be haing some sort of 'fun' here."

He laughs and nods his head as I continue.

"But I don't know how a 'Death Note' is made, or how many are out there. There might be another shinigami down here on earth while we speak. My question is this: how many 'Death Notes' are there in existence, how are they made, and how many can be on Earth at one time?"

Ryuk tilts his head to the sie, as if in thought, before answering. "Pretty much every shinigami has 'Death Note'. It's like how humans have lungs and a beating heart to survive."

"Human's need more than just air and blood to survive," I say bluntly. Ryuk looks at me in fascination.

"Oh, I know, I'm not that ignorant," he replies. "But it's still fascinating. The concept for life and death is quite meaningless to us. We are two very different beings."

"Your presence is a constant reminder."

He chuckles at me before continuing. "I don't know how many shinigamis exist, to be exact, nor do I know if each of them holds more than one 'Death Note', so the number could be infinite." He chuckles at this; his eyes taking on an evil glint that makes me want to hide.

"As for how they are made, no one knows."

"What do you mean? They must be made somehow."

"Yes, that's true, but only the Shinigami King knows, and we hardly ever see the old man."

"I see." I muse to myself.

"As for your last question, that one is an 'I don't know' answer too."

"What?! Isn't there some kind of rule or something?"

Ryuk tilts his head to the side. "Why do you think that?"

"Wouldn't it seem logical to have a rule in place to prevent a mass amount of damage to human-kind? Just think of it this way; if less than a hundredth of the world's population got their hands on a 'Death Note', what do you think they'll do? Depending on the type of person that they are, they'll leave it, use it, or change. And what if some other crazy lunatic out there has the same ideals as Light and starts killing people who they deem worthy of death?"

"You humans kill each other quiet regularly, I don't see how the 'Death Note' could affect the world so much."

I sigh. "I'll put it simply for you: if multiple 'Death Note's exist on Earth at one time, people will be dying left right and centre. What's more is it would lead us to extinction. What then would happen to you shinigamis?"

Seeming to have come to the same understanding as myself, Ryuk bows his head a little before answering honestly. "I don't know of any such rule."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know many rules, only that few that are written in my 'Death Note' and those concerning myself personally."

"I see…" I say, "Alright, I've asked you my questions, now ask yours."

"Gladly," Ryuk replies, towering over me. "Explain how those two humans transferred their eyes to you and tell me how you can hide your name and lifespan?"

"Eh? You… can't see it?" I say, a little in shock.

He shakes his head as I look down to the notebook open before me. "I told you about B, Beyond Birthday, and Steven Cooper, the Dark star; how they were born with these eyes. Well, I don't know exactly how it happened. All I know is that Seven Cooper placed a hand over my right eye while B kissed me. After the kiss, I think I… I saw myself through B's eyes for a moment."

"Hmmm…" Ryuk sighs and scratches his head.

"I believe physical contact was needed for them," I say, overing my right eye with a hand. "As for your other question, I don't know that answer to it. I think I've always been born like this."

"I see," Ryuk replies and I smile at him.

"Let me guess; a human who can hide their name is every shinigami's worst enemy, right?"

Ryuk just laughs at this and nods his head. "Of course, that's why I find you so intriguing."

I smile at this before turning away, my smile fading. "Ryuk," I say. The shinigami tilts his head to the side as I remove the hand from my eye and look at him.

"Ryuk, have you ever seen a shinigami die?"


End file.
